The Mary Sue Club
by AnimeDreamer23
Summary: After discovering a portal to the one piece world and meeting all the cool characters, most fans would be in heaven. However, the only thing I could think of was, "Please don't let me be the Mary Sue". A seriously written parody on Mary Sue's in One Piece.
1. Prologue

Did you know about the power fanfiction has? Once you start believing in it, fanfiction can convince you that even the weirdest things are actually common knowledge.

It can make you see that Harry Potter and Loki look way to much alike to not be related. That a blind girl and a bug can have the best love story that ever existed. That there are a million different pirate queens all called Mary Sue, whose adventures are all worth reading. That Naruto and Sasuke aren't just brothers and that Jelsa is just a matter of time. It could show you that Sailor moon is way smarter than she 'pretends' to be, that Ron Weasely and Albus Dumbeldore are the same person. And it goes on and on.

My brother once told me that fanfiction is bound to be the end of the civilized world. I should have just believed him and stopped my fangirlish ways.

Now I found a magical portal, (which is less fabulous then people imagine it is), my crazy friend Ter decided to jump in dragging me along, (because that makes total sense), then Rose, (my sane friend), came as well, (god knows why), and we managed to land in the One Piece world. As unbelievable and Mary Sue-ish as that is, it is even worse than you think. Namely, we also landed on the Thousand Sunny.

I know what you're probably thinking right now, "What are the actual odds of that happening", "Of course it wasn't somewhere dangerous or deadly -_-"or even "Great, another Mary Sue and Co". And I can tell you, I've been wondering the same thing myself.

I don't know why I'm here. Most likely I had a spontaneous deadly disease and this is my coma dream. I don't know where to continue from now on, or what to do. Should I keep pretending to be unconscious or should I embrace my insanity?

I mean if this really was the One Piece world, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't conveniently be speaking English, the only language me and my friends all speak. It's actually kind of weird, considering I watched the English subtitles instead of dub. Sign. Well, at least I'm not alone. That means I'm not a complete Mary Sue now. Have you guys ever noticed that Mary Sues are always alone and abused or have hot male friends? Actually, I would rather be a Mary Sue with hot male friends now that I think about it.

Anyway, I'm drifting off topic. How I manage to drift off topic while talking to myself is beyond me, but- Well, actually a lot of thing are beyond me. Like science. And Biology. Which is a science. I-

Nope, staying on topic here, I'm going to be the sane mature person and go over how exactly I got into this mess before I decide what to do next. It all started at 3 a.m. this morning. And like 'How I Met Your Mother' taught all her fans, 'Nothing good ever happens after 2 a.m.'.


	2. Chapter 1

_(A/N Thank you guest person for liking this story so much. ^^ Oh and I own nothing from the One Piece universe, Oda is just the god I worship.)_

Nothing good ever happens after 2 a.m. so I should've just done the smart thing and stayed in my bed, but noooo, I had to go investigate. Though finding a magical portal was pretty cool and-

Wait, I'm going to start at the absolute beginning. Only then can I procrastinate more. And yes, I'm procrastinating right now. I'm not sure what to do at this moment, you see? I'm here, pretending to be unconscious because I don't feel mentally ready to face my hallucinations. Pretty crazy, right? Don't worry too much about me though. I'm not crazy yet. At least I hope not. I'm also procrastinating on the decision of what to do with my life. Being seventeen is so hard. Why do I have so many difficult decisions so suddenly? Mostly my decisions have always been pretty standard, like making the decision on whether to be asleep or not asleep. Which, by the way is also my lives motto and, as you can probably guess, always results in me choosing the asleep option, especially during biology. Sign.

Anyway, it all started when I woke up at 3 a.m. Now I am NOT some weirdo who wakes up for fun at 3 a.m. I have an actual reason for waking up so inhumanly early. There was this loud rumbling noise thingy or something else noisy, which I'm pretty sure was around 3 a.m. because I remember waking up and thinking 5 more minutes before falling asleep again.

So at 5 a.m. I awoke again and looked at my alarm clock, cursed, then went to get some water. Only on my way to the kitchen, I saw a note lying on the table. It was the chore list my mom made. It contained all the things I had to do while she was at work. She always leaves one of those when she has a night shift. Suddenly, I remembered that I still hadn't taken out the trash. So I went full speed and took it out before my mom discovered I hadn't done it. It's all part of a deal, you see? If I do chores when my mom has to work, I can get money for anime, figurines, manga, etc. On my way down the stairs of my apartment to the outside world of things and the lovely trashcan that was my destination, I passed a door that hadn't been there before. Though I didn't realize it until I had already dumped the trash outside. Then I thought I was insane, ran back to that door and mentally kicked myself for not noticing it before. Although, if I look back at it now I was pretty sleepy when I walked passed it in the first place.

Anyways, there was suddenly a door where there previously were mailboxes. It wasn't like the door was weird, it was just a regular door, like all the other doors in the apartment complex. It just wasn't there before. Also the mailboxes were next to the entrance of the apartment complex, so that door didn't even make any sense. It would just lead to the outside. Only, you couldn't see the door from the outside. That made it a bit super weird and all…

So how did I know that this door was a portal? Because I'm a Gryffindor, (Don't argue with me, I can last all night), I decided that opening the door was a great idea. So I opened the mystery door, because that's what any sane person would do really… haha…

I ended up seeing an ocean.

Considering this was still the random doorway that appeared where our letterboxes were, and the fact that the door next to it lead to the street, it was more than a little bizarre. So I blinked a few times, pinched myself then walked back upstairs.

Then I remembered I left the mystery door wide open, so I walked downstairs again to close it. After that I closed the door and proceeded upstairs again.

Back inside my room I fell on my bed and closed my eyes and before I knew it my mom was calling me to breakfast. I turned around to my alarm clock and luckily it turned out to be 9 a.m. a way more reasonable time for waking up. The door I decided was the effect of reading way too much fanfiction. Just some random daydream that was really detailed. Maybe someone put weed in my food? Probably Ter, that little-

I'm not sure if I should be glad or scared that the door was still there when I came down again.


	3. Chapter 2

The door was still there when I came down again. "Wait, is that a door?" my brother asked, "I thought that our letterboxes where there? And how did they manage to build in a door overnight? What is the point of it anyway?"

Since there was no point in lying to my brother, I decided to come clean. "Well, you see, this… door… is a part of my hallucinations." My brother turned to stare at me. "Your hallucinations?" "Erm… yes?" "Then why can I see it too?" "Because you're a weirdo?" "…" "…" "…" "…" "You know what? Never mind" he signed and walked out the normal door.

Now that I was alone with the mystery door, I decided to investigate it further. I slowly walked closer to it and poked it. After nothing happened, I poked it several times. Deciding that the mystery door wasn't going to eat me, I decided to open it again. Slowly.

I ended up seeing an ocean.

'Well…' I thought to myself, 'Why would there be an ocean here anyway?' That was a very good question, so after closing the mystery door again, I decided to ponder over it while walking to the train station. I didn't realize it until I was already in the U-bahn, (the German underground train). I had put all my discoveries in order and came to a shocking conclusion.

1. There was a mystery door that came out of nowhere.

2. That door opened up to an ocean.

3. Then the door is obviously a portal or something to that ocean.

4. That could mean that Narnia was real, which would be very epic.

It could be the ocean in Narnia, but since Narnia was inside a closet, (because that closet was made from a special kind of wood or something), I really doubted it. Although I did decide to re-read all the Narnia books, in case there was something I missed. Considering that it was a Saturday, I couldn't get access to our school library, so I decided to visit my friend Jessica's place.

"Hey" My brother, (rudely), interrupted my awesome planning, "isn't this where you were going to meet Ter and Rose?" The U-bahn had stopped at Hauptwache. I had promised to go shopping with Ter and Rose, but I really hated shopping, so any excuse to get out of it was fine for me. So I said, "We're meeting later instead." Which seemed to be a good enough answer for my brother. Why was he here anyway? Normally he stays inside all day to play computer games. Great, now I had two supernatural occurrences in one day.

When I got to Jessica's I was about ready to accept anything. I figured life couldn't get any weirder. Too bad that I was wrong.

Jessica was reading One Piece. Now, this may not seem weird in the first place, I knew for a _fact_ that Jessica _hated_ manga. (weird, I know). "Umm… Jessica?" I asked, to see if this creature really was my friend. Jessica glanced up, "Oh, hi Ave". Deciding that she wasn't an alien, seeing as she knew my name, I decided to question her unusual behaviour. "_Why_ are _you_ reading One Piece?" Jessica rolled her eyes, "No need to act so flabbergasted Ave." "…So why exactly?" Before she could answer me one of her two little sister bounced into the room. What was her name again? Dang, I think I forgot. Well, I'll call her Stacy for now. So, Stacy bounced into the room. "Hey, Ave!" She greeted me. Fudge, she remembered my name. Now I'll seem like a jerk if I call her Stacy.

Deciding to ignore the minor guilty feeling, I asked her "Why is Jessica reading One Piece?" I pretended not to hear Jessica's sign of annoyance. "Because", Stacy said happily, "She lost a bet with me and now she has to." That made a lot of sense actually. Then something occurred to me. "Wait, what kind of bet?" I asked with a grin, but before Stacy could answer Jessica loudly interrupted with her elder sister voice "Don't you _dare_!" Jeesh, I only wanted some potential blackmail. Stacy left again, for whatever reason she had. While watching her skip happily away, I asked Jessica, "What kind of drugs does she take?" "AVE!" "What?" "Ugh… my sister does not take drugs and neither do you." "Why is she so weirdly happy all the time then?" "…" Ha! She didn't have an answer to _that_, although she did give me the annoyed elder sister look.

"I don't get why you make jokes like that in the first place." She said. "When somebody else jokes about you taking drugs you scream that they are being racist." "Because" I said with a wide grin, "I'm Dutch, and saying that I take drugs would be racist." "I'm going to regret asking this" Jessica signed, "But why would that be racist." "Because you can't just judge somebody because of a stereotype." Jessica actually facepalmed at that. I have that power over people. Muahahaha…

…yeah. Well, before I could make things more akward, I decided to get to the point. "Hey, can I borrow your Narnia books?" I asked Jessica. "Why would you need them?" she asked surprised, "didn't you read all seven books in less than two hours last month? I remember you won 10 euro's, because of that bet." "Well… I maybe found some weird kind of portal that leads to the sea, even though I live in the city?"

"…." "…." "…." Was this some kind of Mexican stand of? Nah, we needed hostages for that. I decided to pull out my secret weapon of convincing people, "Please?", Jessica relented with a "fine", and I got my seven books, although she did make me promise to talk to the student councillor next Monday. Honestly, she might have overreacted a bit, I mean it's not like I'm crazy. …Actually, maybe I do need some counselling. Before, I could make plans on having my mental state tested my phone beeped.

Now have you ever tried picking up your phone in the middle of a street when you're carrying seven books? Well, it's really hard and Jessica's neighbours might think I'm crazy too now.

It was Ter and she seemed angry for some reason. "Where _are_ you?! You were supposed to be her half an hour ago!" Ah, that explains it, "I'm on a quest!" I said. Maybe I shouldn't have said that because Ter launched into a phone screaming mode about how I was always going on quests and living in my imagination.

Suddenly something occurred to me. "Your right Ter" I said, "I'm coming your way right now." I hung up and ran back to Jessica's.


	4. Chapter 3

As I ran back to Jessica's, I realized just how difficult it was to run around carrying seven books. At times like these I really wish I had a bag like Hermione did. Although, if I had a bag like that I would be a witch, so I could just have apparated to Jessica's place, instead of running so awkwardly.

When I arrived I was exhausted, which didn't make any sense seeing that it was about a three minute run. Maybe I should exercise more? Nah. Before I could convince myself that shaping up was a good idea, Jessica greeted me 'kindly'. "Why are you back so soon? Did you walk into a streetlamp again?" "That was _once_!" I said annoyed. My friends really needed to learn how to let things go. You would think that Frozen would've taught them something.

"Ah! Right!" I suddenly remember why I was exhausted, "You need to come quickly!" "whyyyy?" Jessica asked, dragging out the y to ensure that I knew of her suspicion. Why did she always give me the 'are you crazy look?' "Because" I said and left it at that.

After an awkward silence she actually gave in. "I'm going to regret this but fine. Where are we going?" "To 'Va Piano', that cool new restaurant that tries really hard to seem Italian." "That's a long way Ave, how are we going to get there?" "Well, you can drive can't you?" Jessica was Brazilian, though you really couldn't tell by looking at her. She was almost as white as me and people call me a vampire. Or is that racist to say? Hmmm, maybe I should google it. Then again, Ter is always complaining that she isn't black enough and no one says that is racist. Anyway, Jessica already had a drivers licence and was really good at driving around. That's one of the things that suck in Europe, waiting two more years before you can learn how to drive.

As we got into her mom's badass car, and after I screamed "Shotgun!" loudly we were on our way. "Why did you scream shotgun? You're the only person able to sit there." "Because it's criminal to miss out on referencing pop culture. Duh" Jessica facepalmed again, which isn't really a safe thing to do when you're driving a car. Though I refrained from telling her that, because I felt that I annoyed her enough already. Though I did play with the car radio for the next thirty minutes.

As we got to the correct street I whooped loudly and Jessica felt that she needed to share an observation with me. "Do you realize that you have an uncanny similarity to a dog?" Well, that was rude. Sadly, a lot of people come to that observation. I wonder why. Then I remembered that I was on a quest and that it wasn't the time to play with a car radio, so I put it off. Then I realized that while she was distracted with me, no one had paid any attention to the road. And we were about to crash into Rose. Holy schnitzel, we were about to hit Rose! "Watch out!" I yelped. If Rose died now, she wouldn't be able to join me in my quest and I would be slightly lonely. Luckily, Jessica turned the car 90 degrees while slamming the brakes and we stopped inches from Rose who looked as if she was slightly uncomfortable with the situation. Which meant she was freaking out inside. A lot.

"That was epic" I whispered. That situation had given me an even bigger adrenaline rush then the one that I already had. Now I felt strangely calm and serene. Was this how normal people felt? I decided to put that thought on hold and got out if the car. Rose probably needed an explanation. Feeling jittery again I rushed to her. Which basically meant I opened the car door and jumped out.

"Sorry for freaking you out rose, but this is an _emergency_**!"** I exclaimed. "Oh really?" Rose asked, sounding very faint from the shock. "Rose", I said while trying to imitate Yuuji's manly face from whenever he would lie to Akihisa. "I found a magical portal that will lead us into the One Piece world!" - "Wait what?!" Jessica shouted from in the car, "I thought you were daydreaming about some random ocean." – Rose immediately shifted in mentality from 'I almost died' to 'fangirl'. Good. We gave each other a sage nod and jumped in the car. "Onwards!" I screamed. "Where are we going _now"_ Jessica signed. "to-" I then realized that if I wanted to find Ter, I had to know where she was. "Hey Rose, where is Ter?" "She went home after your phone call, she seemed to think you weren't going to show up again." "Alright then, towards Ter's house Jessica, towards Ter's house!" With a, "you don't have to tell me twice." From Jessica we were off.

Ter's house was somewhere on a German hill amongst trees. And I say 'German hill' because it is a hill in Germany of which I've never bothered to learn the name of. You would think that's a dumb thing to do, but there are tons of hills around here. I'm not even sure if her hill even has a name. Ter and Jessica both actually live on that hill, but on other sides of it. So I got to listen to the whole 'We should've picked Ter up first' speech, followed by the 'you and your impulses'. Jessica obviously didn't understand how awesome it was to find a magical portal to One Piece or she just didn't believe me. She also demanded that I sat in the back with Rose, which was mean and went against the sacred 'shotgun' rule. Rose and I did have fun though; we spend the entire car ride talking about One Piece.

Thirty minutes later we were finally at Ter's house. - *cough* Mansion *cough* - After pressing the doorbell almost fifty times in a row, (my record was 173), Shel, opened. Shel worked for the family, so she knew that letting me in saved a lot of time. Or she just wanted to avoid talking to me. That's also one of the effects I tend to have on people. Walking in I screamed, "Ter! One Piece emergency!" Ter and I often fought like a cat and a dog on a sugar rush, (guess which one is me), but a One Piece emergency always meant we put our fight on hold for the important task of fangirling over our religion. And yes, we see One Piece as a religion and Oda as our God.

"What is it?" Ter asked, "the newest manga isn't out yet and neither is the anime, besides I just checked. Oda will not be coming to Germany for a vacation, so there will be no window of opportunity to kidnap him." "She found a magical portal that leads to the One Piece world!" Rose interrupted. Dang, I wanted to say that. Ter like Rose switched to fangirl mode and said, "Let's go!" in a way that was kind of scary to be honest. "Shouldn't we ask naahat?" I asked, remembering that Ter's little sister was a One Piece fangirl too. "NO!" Ter said. Well, okay then.

As we jumped back into Jessica's jeep – Ter and I had screamed 'shotgun at the same time, but apparently Jessica loves Ter more since she got to sit in the front… Meanie – I screamed "Onwards" again, and added "To my building" to make sure we were headed there. "Are we just going to ride back and forth from Frankfurt (a.M.) to the hill all day?" Jessica asked clearly annoyed. "Last stop, I promise" I said with my well-practised Cheshire grin. That cat was my idol when I was young and still said I wanted to be a cat when people asked what I wanted to be in the future.

When we got to my apartment, Ter and Rose rushed up the stairs and I had to call them back down. "Wait? Why is that door there? I thought that was where your letterboxes were?" Jessica asked confused. "It's the portal!" Rose and Ter exclaimed at the same time. "Ummm… Is it really a good idea to go inside there because you think it's the One Piece world?" Jessica asked. Was she Sirius? We all shouted, "Yes" to that question. Who wouldn't?

The portal was not what you expected a magical portal to the One Piece world looked like. First of all it was clearly a door. And I can tell you, the doors at my apartment aren't meant for beauty. It wasn't glimmering with raw magical power either. It wasn't shining in rainbow colours or anything that shouted 'I'm a magical portal'. It was a bit of a let-down for Ter and Rose. Though, not even Jessica could deny that it was very strange that a door suddenly popped up. "How do you know that this leads to the One Piece world anyway?" Ter asked. "…Ummm, If you believe in it hard enough, dreams always come true?" I answered. I didn't have any proof that this lead to One Piece. I just really _really_ wanted it to.

Rose groaned at that. She wasn't sure about going into a magical portal if it had no guarantee of going to One Piece. "Siriusly?!" She looked at the door and me a couple of times before saying, "I don't really think this is a good idea." "Of course it is!" I said. "Well, let's open it" Ter said as she pulled open the door. I had poked the door a couple of times, but Ter just reached over and pulled it open.

That was the biggest difference between all of us. Rose wouldn't do weird things until it was proven safe. I would slowly test something and then do it. And Ter… Well, she would jump in headfirst. She has many stories about her crazy life from when she lived back in Sri Lanka. It includes being chased by elephants, monkeys, climbing cliffs and a lot of near death experiences.

Anyway, when Ter opened the door we could all clearly see the sea. "Okay, if we are doing this, who is going in first?" Rose asked, "And are we sure this isn't deadly?" "Only one way to find out" Ter said with a grin. Before I asked her what she meant with that, she had already pushed me in. She. Pushed. Me. In. Why thanks best friend ever. It's just lovely that you use me as a Guiney pig. I love you too.

Though now I'm realizing we might have made a mistake. You see we saw a sea. However, now I realize that the see isn't as close as it seemed. I'm actually really high up. And the sea is directly below me. Well, that's just great. I'm going to kill Ter the next time I see her.


	5. Chapter 4

_(A/N Thank you 'Guest' for the tip, but I'm more comfortable with writing the dialogue like this. I'm glad you like the story though. Thank you MsPatricia for thinking this is funny, it is what I was going for. And thanks to everyone who decided to follow / Favorite. It means a lot. ^^)_

I am _so _going to kill Ter the next time I see her. At least, if I still have that ability by then.

Surprisingly, I haven't started falling down yet. And no, it's not because I can fly. That would be an epic change for me, but no. I, and probably everyone else, thought that since the portal was a door, one would just have to walk through it. However, it was different. One does not simply walk through a magical portal. I wish somebody had told me that beforehand.

When I was pushed through, it had felt as if I had fallen into some sticky thin substance. My weight, (and gravity), helped me to get through the substance, but it went very slowly. 'This is so gross' I thought to myself. Luckily, I was pushed in head-first, so I could breathe just fine. I didn't know how long it took, but after an uncertain amount of time, I was dangling from the sky by my legs. 'Just great' I thought moodily. By then, I had already accepted that I was going to fall down very fast and I just wanted to get it over with.

It must have seemed weird, now that I think about it. A random teenage girl who's dangling in the sky by her leg. On this side of the portal, it did look cooler. While it had been a door on that side, it was an empty shining light here. It was rectangle though and the shape of a door, it just wasn't a door. I did wonder why that was then, but before I could figure it out my foot finally came fully through and I started falling.

Because I had turned around in my observation of the portal, I fell backwards. So I had no clue of when and where I was going to land. Actually, I was pretty sure I was going to fall into the sea and die, so it surprised me when I felt myself crash into something hard. And I can tell you, it hurt like hell. Everything turned black and I could feel myself passing out. 'It would really suck to die now.' Was the last thing I thought of, but now that I'm aware that I haven't died I'm less sure about that statement. I mean, while it seemed cool in that adrenaline rush, I have obviously gone crazy. Have you seen what they _do_ with crazy people? I do _not_ want to live in a house for crazy people. Who would, really?

So, here I am, lying on some half-decent bed. My back still aches, but its dulled down a lot, making it bearable. And that's the condition in which I have basically spend the last half hour internally monologue-ing. I haven't even opened my eyes yet, because I noticed that there is another person in the room and I've had enough crazy for a while.

Now that I have reached the point in which to make my decision, I'm still afraid to do so. Opening my eyes would mean accepting the fact that I'm crazy, accepting the fact that this day so far has been real. And I can't keep my eyes closed forever… But I really _really_ don't want to yet. I want to wait just a little longer. I don't know what I'm waiting for, but I don't really care either. Maybe I'll open my eyes when that person leaves.

Well, if I'm not going to face the music yet, then I guess I can always daydream. …Okay fine. Maybe it doesn't make sense to start daydreaming in a daydream. Or coma dream. Or whatever.

Suddenly, a door slammed open. -That nearly gave me a heart attack, _jeesh_. - "Is she awake yet?" said a voice full of excitement. That person's footsteps came closer and closer, until I felt him(?) poking me. Doesn't he know not to poke an unconscious person? Well, I'm not technically unconscious, but _still_. "Don't do that Luffy!" I heard someone else say.

Great. Just great. My hallucinations clearly don't want to leave me in peace. They are jerks. Jerks. Can't they see I'm trying to pretend they don't excist?

Well, I guess that means that the other voice is chopper and that he fixed me. I wonder where Ter and Rose are. I know Jessica will _not_ go through that portal, but Ter should've jumped straight after me. How long have I been passed out anyway? And how will I get back? Can I somehow-

Okay that's _it_. Screw ignoring my hallucinations. "Will you STOP poking me?" I exclaimed, while sitting up and opening my eyes. Which, b.t.w. was _not_ a good idea. Chopper rushed over to me, "Don't move yet. You'll open your wounds." As if I hadn't noticed that yet.

Well, you know what they say, desperate times call for desperate measures. I don't want to face this situation and I obviously can't ignore it, so there is only one thing left to do. I was going to use my long years of training with my little brothers and face this situation by being a complete troll. And to be clear, I meant the internet one not the actual troll. Be warned hallucinations, be warned.


	6. Chapter 5

_(A/N Guest, sorry that you had to wait so long after you wanted that chapter now xD My friend, who Ter is based on, decided to kidnap me and hold me hostage for hours, and I got sick the day after that... Yeah xD I tried to make this a longer chapter to make up for it. MsPatricia, I hope that you still like Ter as a character, despite wanting to kill her ;) And Mirrisa / Ter Why are you using the review option to send me messages? -_- You have my phone number... **I should probably mention that, while the characters are based on people I know, they aren't actually those people. I exaggerated all personalities and some OC's are actually a mix of multiple people I know. And I'm not actually Ave xD Just figured I should make that clear. I also do not live in Frankfurt. I just go there sometimes...**_)

Today is going to be amazing after all. Actually, should I think of being a complete troll as an amazing experience? And does that make me a terrible person? Nah…

I'm sure that every true One Piece fan has at least thought of what they wanted to do in the One Piece world. Of course, 95% would find a way to save Ace, Whitebeard & Co / kill a couple of the main antagonists / get a main protagonist to fall in love with you. However, I was way too lazy for any of that. I must be the most worthless Mary Sue ever… Wait, if I'm a Mary Sue inside the One Piece world, am I a self-insert?! Damn, I'm the worst type of Mary Sue. Wow, if I'm a self-insert, what are Ter and Rose, because I'm pretty sure I didn't make them up…? God, this turned complicated _fast_…

Ah, it seems as if Chopper is done lecturing me about moving, or he remembered that he was frightened of the new person. Anyway, I had my chance to execute my brilliant plan. Well, as brilliant as any plan is that a hyper teenager thinks of on a whim. Incredibly brilliant.

As I moved my head towards Luffy, (how does moving my head hurt my back so much?), I said in a serious tone, "Sorry for damaging your ship in my fall, Captain Luffy." Luffy nodded back seriously. I'm not sure if he understood what I said, but whatever… "In return for this hassle" I continued, "you can have my meat tonight" "Really?!" Luffy asked excitedly, sparkles all around him. Those sparkles are kinda creepy up close… "Of course" I said in my most serious face, nodding sagely. Luffy immediately started cheering. Good, that's one down, one to go.

Moving my head again, (oooow T-T), I looked Chopper I the eye. "Thank you doctor, I'm sure that I would've been in a terrible condition, if there hadn't been someone as greatly skilled as you around." That's two down. Muahahaha… Hmmm, Choppers happy bastard dance was kind of creepy up close as well. Anyway, now I just have to wait for their curiosity to kick in.

"How come you were falling down from the sky?" Thank you Chopper, I was waiting for an opening. Muahahaha… …yeah, I need to stop the evil mental laughter. Anyways it was time to put my evil troll plan into action! Mua- ahem.

For this to work I needed to use my talent. And yes, I actually have a talent in something. Everybody is born with a unique talent. Well, not unique, since there are a lot of things to be talented in. Let's just say that everybody is born with a talent. Some have big talents, some have small talents. And some talents are more common than others. I like to think that I was born with a pretty big talent. (That does make me a bit of a Mary Sue… Hmmmm…) My talent has helped me out of a lot of detentions and has gotten me pretty far in live. Actually, when Jessica asked me what I was good in, she facepalmed when she heard my answer. I'm good at lying.

I'm good at lying, because I'm good with words. When I write or when I speak, words just appear. I have no control over it. It's why I always get a perfect score in orals and its why my persuasive essays always rock. Sometimes, I know just what to say. Other times, I randomly say something that cracks everyone up and that makes me want to crawl in a corner somewhere. I discovered at a very young age that there was a trick to lying. There was a simple rule set that you needed to follow.

1. Start with telling the truth. It makes you comfortable and it makes you more believable.

2. Keep everything closely linked to the truth, that way everything will sound familiar to you.

3. Cover all details beforehand, that way no question would come as a surprise.

4. Make sure that the people see you as trustworthy or as a nice person beforehand.

Lying really wasn't that hard. Now that Chopper doesn't see me as a big threat anymore and now that Luffy thinks of me as a meat giver, I completed step 4. Seeing that I had already thought of step 3 too, it was time to start.

Be prepared hallucinations for my epic speech.

"Right, I should probably tell you why I fell down onto your ship. I'm sorry, I must have forgotten, because of the shock. Let me introduce myself first, my name is Ave, I'm seventeen years old and my dream is to become a writer. It's a pleasure to meet you"

"I'm Luffy, the man who will become pirate king! And that is Chopper, my doctor. Pleasure to meet you"

"Ah, I know that already. You see I know most basic things around you guys."

"Ehhh? How?"

"You see, you weren't supposed to see or meet me, but something went wrong with the portal. That's how I ended up here."

"A portal?"

"Yes, we always use portals to travel to the worlds we need to be in."

"Worlds?!"

"Ah, sorry I must have forgotten. I'm not from this world, but it's my job to look after some of you, that's why I travel here."

"Look after us?" "Your job?"

"Yes, you see I'm a guardian angel."

"…WHAT?!"

"A guardian angel is the most important job an angel can have. As a guardian angel, you must protect the people under your care to the best of your ability. It's our duty to remember most things about the people in our care and to look after them. We can help the people full of wonder and appreciation of life, but the minute they stop their love of life, we can't help them anymore."

"I see, WAIT THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY YOU'RE HERE!"

"Ah, because some of the people on the Thousand Sunny are under my care. I was coming here for a check-up, but something went wrong and I accidentally landed on your ship."

"Ah I see." "Whaaaaaa…"

Their reactions were to be expected. Luffy believed it all instantly and asked questions even though he didn't understand a thing. Chopper just freaked out. Now all I had to do was stay calm and wait for round two.

"So do you have any special powers?"

"I have the power of faith"

"What does that do?"

"It makes anything possible if you believe in it hard enough."

"WOW! That's so cool!"

Good. Muahahaha… Go on, I dare you.

"So you're from heaven?"

"Yes"

"Is it a sky island?"

"No"

"Then what is heaven?"

"Asgard, the land of the gods"

"Gods?"

"Of course, there are a lot of world and each has at least one god."

"Do you know our god?"

"Yes, he's called Eiichiro Oda."

"Wow, you know god?"

"Of course, he's my boss."

"Can you poop?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"Like humans"

"I see."

They actually believed all that. Wow, I'm _good._ Now I just have to remember that I must not crack up. If I start laughing they'll notice.

"So, how much do you know about us?"

"Most basic things."

"Whose guardian angel are you then?"

"Well, let me see, the both of you and Nami."

"EEEH?!"

"….."

"So you watch over us?"

"That's what I said"

"Do Zoro and the others also have a guardian angel?"

"Yes, that would be angel Ter and angel Rose. They were supposed to be right behind me, have you seen them?"

Now that I had my fun, it was time to find out what happened to my friends. I can continue trolling later, when I know that my friends are safe and when I've let them in on the joke. Unless, they gave it away already, I hope not.

Chopper had turned serious again. "A small girl with black hair and a dark skin tone landed on Zoro earlier." Of course, she wouldn't land on a ship and hurt herself. Although Zoro could've hurt her seriously. "Did Zoro kill her?" I asked, sounding as nervous as I felt. "No, he started screaming at her, but she got angry and started screaming right back." Of course. Ter should really get a sense of self-preservation someday. "Anybody else?" "Ah, another girl fell straight into the ocean, Sanji dived in after her and carried her on deck, but she had broken both legs in her fall." Ouch, poor Rose. I should check up on her. "Where is she?" "She should be on the main deck. I didn't want to move her too much, in case there were any internal injuries." Alright then. To the main deck it is.

"Hey can you show us your mystery power?"

"Sure. I have faith that soon someone will offer me a drink. Anyways, I'm going to the main deck, can you show me how to get there?"


	7. Chapter 6

**(A/N Sorry this took so long. School starts next week and suddenly everyone wanted stuff from me. This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, but as soon as school starts again, I promise to write a lot again when I'm procrastinating school work. To guest, I'm glad this makes you laugh and I hope you like this chapter just as much. To MsPatricia, don't worry, her fun will get ruined soon enough. She is a compulsive liar, which actually makes all the chapters in her narration unreliable. xD )**

Rose was a pretty normal girl. She went to school, she had friends and she liked to read. Well, maybe her friends weren't the most normal. But that was beside the point. The point was that she was normal. So why was she always dragged into the most ridiculous situations? It was probably because of her insane friends, daredevil insane and imaginative insane.

When Ter pushed Ave through the portal, Rose knew that she couldn't back out. Ter was scary like that sometimes. Rose expected that to happen. Rose also expected the portal jump to be scary. It was. What Rose didn't expect was to feel so much pain.

o.O

When Rose awoke again she was in a small cabin, with Ter at her side. "What happened?" She asked confused. "You nearly died!" Ter said laughing. "I feel that", Rose sighed. She really did feel that. Although she probably had some painkillers. Rose mostly felt numb, but even through that she felt the pain of her legs. Was it really worth it? To jump into a random portal and nearly die, without knowing the destination? "Is this One Piece?" "Yes!" 'Alright', Rose decided. It was totally worth it.

o.O

It didn't take Ter long to explained what happened. Although, due to excitement, she talked very rapidly. Rose had to ask the same question three times and she still didn't quite understand. "So wait," Rose said, "When Ave fell down she landed on the deck and they brought her to the medical room, then you fell _onto_ Zoro?" "Yup" Ter grinned. "Great" Rose sighed. "Jealous?" Ter grinned. "I broke both my legs" Rose said in a deadpan voice, "I'm jealous of anyone without broken legs." "So you _are _jealous!" This was going to be a _long_ day…

o.O

Rose had almost prayed for something to happen and get rid of Ter's attention. She loved the girl, but she really needed a break. Sadly, the distraction that she hoped for was something that made her suffering even worse.

"There you are!" Ave yelled, as she barged into the room in full hyper mode. "I looked _everywhere _for you guys! Luffy and Chopper totally lied to me when they said you were on deck, because you weren't on deck and I was worried about you because I couldn't find you on deck. Why weren't you on deck? I thought you were on deck. I _literally_ thought you were on deck. Why are you here and not on deck? Why? And how? Was Rose even supposed to be moved from deck? Are you-"

Rose really wished she had a shotgun sometimes.

o.O

Why was this all worth it again? The One Piece. She had to remember that she was here for the One Piece. And maybe to see her annoying friends suffer.

o.O

"Alright!" Rose exclaimed. "We need to discuss what happened and what we're going to do about it. Objections?" "No" "Okay then, let's start."

"So first of all we all fell into the One Piece world, right?"

"I didn't! Ter _pushed _me!" "Suck it Ave, you are fine, so why bitch about it?" "Because you _pushed_ me, I could've died!" "So?"

"Okay, I get it, Ter pushed you in Ave, let's move on. Ter, do you know what happened next?"

"Well, first Chopper operated on your legs, then he went to look at Ave's back. So when he was gone, Robin moved you in here and I went with you, because I had nothing better to do."

"So _that's_ why you guys weren't on deck!" "Would you shut _up_ about that?"

o.O

25 minutes later, Rose had enough. "Okay!" Rose exclaimed before they got into _another_ fight, "Ave, do you have anything to add to that?" "To what?" Ave asked confused. "To what happened since we got here." "Ah, right. I told Luffs and Chopper that we're guardian angels."

"You did _what_?!" "Luffs? I thought the nickname was Lu?" "Focus on what's important Ter!" "I am, nicknames _are_ important!"

o.O

"That is an _awesome_ cover story!" Ter managed to exclaim through her laughing. "Awesome or not" Rose said, "the smarter Mugiwara's will figure out your lying in no time." "Don't ruin the fun Rose!" "Yeah, don't ruin our fun!"

o.O

Sometimes Rose really wondered what she did in life to deserve any of this.


	8. Chapter 7

_(A/N This is the last chapter of the intro. And yes, this was all the intro. xD The story is divided into three parts, the beginning, middle and end (obviously), and after this the intro is done. The next chapter will probably be a small prologue again, so I might do a double update tomorrow ^^ The good news is that after this, the straw hats will finally be included more, so thank you for the patience )_

It was another half hour later when the arguments finally piped down. For some strange reason, Ter got a sense of satisfaction out of fighting with Ave, and occasionally Rose. Although fights with Rose weren't as _fun_ as with Ave. It was a weird thing that she and Ave had. She knew that Ave appreciated the fights just as much as she did, but they both tended to refrain from commenting on it. It was their silence that made the fights a bit more _magic_. They never used real insults, and they never said anything spiteful either. They just fought each other, using arguments only. It was nice to have someone who was on par with her. Back at home, she didn't even have to try that hard to win an argument. She and Ave could both be as stubborn as a mule, when their opinion was set, and they both refused to back down.

After arguments like these, they always cracked up laughing or decided to go and do something fun. The lack of noise, this time, was rather eerie, and Ter knew that Ave felt just as uncomfortable by it. After glancing at each other, Ave pulled out her phone and started to play Ayakashi. She tended to do that in uncomfortable situations. She and Ter were similar that way, they hated silence and awkward moments. Ter knew that that was why Ave always tended to loudly barge into rooms, it was her way of breaking the silence. Ter herself never did that, she just stayed quiet by the silence, but after a while, she always did something daring or dangerous, anything that took her full attention. Then Ter realized something.

"Wait" Ter said, "How are you able to play Ayakashi? It requires wifi." "Ah. There's a rather good connection here" Ave replied.

"A good connection?"

"Yes?"

"A good connection?"

"That's what I said…"

"A _good_ connection?"

"YES!"

"That's impossible, there's no internet in One Piece!"

Ave had to think about that, she never considered the no wifi option. Ter however had, it was one of the few reasons why living in One Piece _wasn't _a good idea. That and the likely quick death by pirates or marines or both really… "So wait" Rose stated, "Ave has wifi?" "Yes?" Ave replied, now unsure of herself. "Do you Ter?" Ter quickly checked her phone. "It's a really good connection…" she stated.

None of them really knew what to do with this new information, it was what made the situation all the more awkward. However, Ter now saw the gears in Ave's head turning. Ter knew that Ave was smarter than most people thought her to be, Ave just preferred to act like an idiot for some reason. She was smart though, and Ter knew that Ave would be the most likely to find out why they had a wifi connection.

"Okay" Ave started, "First of all, we have wifi, but we do not know how. That would probably mean that we can contact the people back home. Can you check that later? Secondly, we came through a portal, since it's in the sky, how are we going to go back to that? Next to that, the currency here are Beli's, since we have none, we are now completely dependent on the Straw hats, if we want to survive and get back home. Since we have no way of figuring out yet how the wifi works, we can focus on points one and two. Since we have a 'guardian angel' cover, we can use that to trick them into finding a way back home for us. We just have to ask that, probably to Luffy, since he already believes the cover and for some reason everyone listens to him when he wants something. All we really have to do is tell him he can't come with us through the magical portal. Although we have no way yet of knowing how long that will take, we have to find a quick way to make some Beli."

Ter and Rose hadn't even considered going home yet. Well, actually Rose probably considered going home already, but they hadn't thought of _how_. That was one of the reasons why Ter didn't buy Ave's 'I'm a sweet idiot' gig. That's was also the most likely reason for their friendship. That Ter could think of at least.

"Well" Ave continued, "We _should_, of course, focus on the extend of Rose's injuries first."

"WAIT!" Ter suddenly shouted. "_Why are you walking?!"_ "Ummm… I was looking for you and I came here?" Ave said confused. "But that's _impossible_" Ter exclaimed, "your back was _ruined_! Chopper said that you broke some RIBS. It was going to take _weeks_ for you to recover. He said you probably wouldn't even wake up for a few days!" "What?"

"Turn around"

"What?"

"I _said, _turn around."

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Ave turned around, and Ter lifted her shirt up, to look at her back. Her _flawless_ back. There wasn't even a scratch. "Holy schnitzel…" Ter whispered. "How?"

"I don't _know!_" Ave said, almost desperately, "I didn't even know that I was hurt that badly, the pain just left after a while."

An awkward silence followed, broken only when Rose sighed, "This is _so _unfair."

"Maybe you have it too, but it works slower, because you got hurt more?" Ave offered. And surely, Rose did feel less pain then she did some minutes ago.

"How?" That was really all that explained it until Ave jumped up and shouted, "I GOT IT! It's because we're Mary Sues now, so were absolutely perfect and well never get hurt, so we'll be like immortal and stuff! Maybe we'll even get randomly beautiful and smart, and everyone will love us! Then we don't have to worry about getting hurt or surviving anymore! So all that's left is the portal and currency. Maybe euro's will work here. I'll go and ask Nami about the currency. Bye guys. Brb."

And with that she rushed out of the room. It was a matter of time really, before the situation got too awkward for her and Ter was actually surprised she lasted that long. Perhaps, because there wasn't really anywhere to run to. They were trapped here, Ter realized now. Trapped with some _really_ weird people, who were fun to watch from a distance, but up close? She just hoped that nothing even weirder would happen now. She sighed and looked at Rose, who nodded, she could walk again, albeit painfully. They left to follow Ave. Sticking together seemed to be the best shot now.


	9. Interlude

The Straw hat pirates were accustomed to strange things. On their many adventures they had seen things that many men wouldn't even dream of. They had travelled from island to island, each stranger than the previous. They had met giants, got eaten and fought 'God'. So, you would think that they had seen it all. However, they all knew that that wasn't the case. As long as there were islands they hadn't yet stepped foot on and as long as Luffy remained himself, they would never see a dull day. Then again, they also didn't expect to witness three complete stranger fall from the sky.

It had all started out as a slow day. The sun had been blazing and everyone was off doing their own thing, so there had been only five of them on deck when it happened. When the first girl fell, only Nami saw her, as she fell down in front of her onto the deck. There was a horrid cracking noise and Nami had immediately frozen in fear. Usopp and Chopper, who had been fooling around on deck, started screaming their heads off and Luffy just sat in his special seat, confused with the situation. Before they had any time to calm down, the second girl had fallen down as well. By some weird chance, she had landed on Zoro, who wasn't that happy to be woken up like that by a stranger. And when a third girl fell into the Ocean, everyone was rather freaked out.

Before they had any time to assess the situation, Luffy (of all people) noticed that the girl that fell into the Ocean was knocked unconscious. Before anyone of them even considered saving the poor girl, Sanji appeared out of nowhere to save the 'lady'. However, when he rushed past them to dive in, he knocked into Zoro, who, in turn, knocked into Luffy, who had ran over, resulting into getting them both knocked into the water. Of course Chopper had to dive in right after when he noticed that.

It was a rather hectic situation.

Sanji had thankfully managed to get to the poor unconscious girl and laid her next to the one on deck. By that time, Zoro came up with Chopper, Luffy and the only conscious girl. Apparently she had dived in too. Though, when they were all on deck, the girl refused to tell them anything. "Not 'till you've made sure my friends are alright" was her solid answer to every question asked.

By then, Chopper had noticed the state of the two unconscious girls. One of them had both legs broken in several places, the other her ribs. Chopper had to perform an emergency operation on deck and asked Robin if she could move the other girl to the infirmary.

By then the conscious girl had calmed down enough to tell them their names, Ter, Rose and Ave. Though, she didn't say much more, and when Zoro tried to pry for more answers Sanji interfered. Sanji saw the girls as angels rather than threats, which pissed Zoro off by incredible amounts.

None of them quite knew how to deal with this… …situation. There was definitely something strange about these girls. Were they victim of some pirates or were they under cover marines? Then again, it didn't really matter _what_ they were. They should focus on how they got here first. Their true identity came later.


	10. Chapter 8

(A/N Sorry that this is a day later, but my brother stole my laptop all day yesterday. :( Now that I have it again, I did write the double update I promised, so I hope that you'll enjoy it ^^ On that note, i should probably make it clear that **this is a double update. So two chapters. **Now that that's out of the way, I want to thank everyone that reviewed, favorited and followed. And I'm glad that I have two new reviewers ^^. WateRipplE, thank you for the suggestion. I was planning something like that already, so don't worry, I'll definitely put it in later. Thanks for sharing your ideas with me :D MsPatricia, I'm glad you see that Ter is smart as well, I tried to show that just the way you described it ^^ Thanks for all the reviews you write. Nurofen, I was so surprised when I saw that you reviewed, I am a big fan of your story, The Baltigo Blues, so I was shocked to see you read my story. And very happy ^^ And I'm glad you like the insane monologueing so much ^^ I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.)

I was panicking.

Completely panicking.

I felt as if the floor beneath me was slowly crumbling and I had nowhere to run to.

That's why I ran.

That's why I always ran.

As you've probably realized by now, I don't tend to deal well with stress. Or attention. Or awkwardness. I know it is childish, but sometimes I just _can't_ handle things. You probably wouldn't get it. Only Ter does, really.

But you can't run far on a ship…

…Eventually you reach the end of the line, no matter how reluctant you are.

And the end of the line I was running on came in the form of two women. "Hey Nami! Hey Robin! I need your help!" I shouted out loudly, before even reaching them. When I did reach them I went on with my hyper panicky speech "I know that it's probably like very weird that I know your names, but don't worry about that for now, I'll tell you later. Right now I wanna ask you guys something very important. And with that I mean _super_ important. So I need to tell you, like ASAP, because it's SO important! At least I think it's important, but you may or may not agree with me. I sure hope you agree with me, because it's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! And that means INCREDIBLY important. Do you get what I mean? Do you have time to listen to me? I hope you do, because it's really-"

"Get to the point!" Nami screeched. I guess I must have pissed her off, but I couldn't stop. The worse I felt, the stronger the need to run away. To shout. To rush into something new. To forget…

Taking a deep breath, I tried to push down most of my jitteriness and managed to get 'to the point'.

"Have you guys heard of euro's"

"No? What are they?"

"So you haven't heard of them, not even in historical stuff?"

"No"

"What about dollars, rupees, yen?"

"No?"

Taking about 15 seconds to process this horrible information, I sank to my knees melodramatically and shouted a loud "Nooooo…."

That felt good I guess…

Suddenly I sensed people coming from behind. And no, I do not have super senses. _Yet_. They were just running and generally it's pretty easy to hear running people come towards you. Unless you're deaf. But if you're deaf, then you would have super sense in your eyes or smell or something. Which would be pretty cool. Maybe I should become deaf? Nah, I don't want to go _that_ far. But then again, I _would_ have super senses. Maybe- Wait, no. No internal monologuing! Your weird enough already! Jeesh, thanks brain. You're also my brain dumbass. You're the dumbass for calling yourself a dumbass. That's just retarded. Shut up. _You_ shut up. No _you-_

Thankfully Ter came up behind me, ending my stupid argument with myself. "Hey Ave, didn't you hear us coming? Normally you greet us so hyperly." "I heard you" I replied moodily. My mood was still wavering between total panic, distress and fangirl mode. And yes, I still have to hold myself back from fangirling, I mean, _come on_, wouldn't you do it if Nami and Robin were standing not too far away from you looking concerned for your mental health?

….Wait a minute, concerned for my mental health? Suddenly I remembered why I was kneeling down on the floor. "Ter, Rose, they really only have belli here, so we're broke."

I saw both of their moods darken and remembered why I was in such a state of panic. We had no way of returning home, no money and no way of surviving in a strange and completely over powered world. And it was all my fault. I should've checked or I should've gone alone. Now I dragged two of my best friends in danger with me. _It was all my fault_.

"Don't worry so much Ave" Ter suddenly said, "We'll figure something out in no time." "Yeah" rose nodded, "I'm sure that there's a solution to all of this. We'll find it in no time!" _guys… you…_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" we suddenly heard Chopper yell, "WHY ARE YOU WALKING?!" "Oh, I-" Rose started, but before she could finish explaining Chopper had already rushed her to his office. It happened so fast that we barely had anytime to even blink. Robin chuckled and started walking away, "I'll do some research into your 'euro's" she called over her shoulder. And then there were just three.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Well, _this_ wasn't awkward at all or anything… Who was going to break first though?

"…"

"…"

"…"

Then Ter broke the silence. "You know, you and Nami are really similar Ave" she laughed nervously. "You both are a bit too obsessed with money and you both have incredibly big-"

That earned her a double punch. I changed my mind, Ter is not as awesome and understanding as I thought 2 minutes ago.

"Well, if you're going to behave like a child" I said maturely, "I guess all the responsibility of earning belli lands on me." "That was your responsibility anyway. And besides, LOOK WHO'S TALKING?!" "What's that supposed to mean?"

Friends like these, I decided, were both a gift and a curse.

I was truly blessed to have them.


	11. Chapter 9

_(A/N guest, you're back :D I missed you :P You don't have to apologize for anything though xD I'm glad your still reading this story, cause you mean something to me as the forst reviewer. You have like a tiny veto right. MsPatricia, yeah, she's a 'bit' dramatic xD Although I think most teenage girls are like that deep, deep inside. I'm glad you love apart of this story though. :D Assaultous2, I'm glad you like my 'style' of writing. Alot of people tell me its a 'different' style, but I just write like this I guess? xD I hope it's clear that Ave is not me, I use different ways of writing for all the OC's to show some difference between them. I do want to be a writer though :D I'll Pm you with some explanation on the style I'm choosing later. **Virtuall cookies for everyone that has liked / reviewed / favorited.**_)

Now I've probably already mentioned that I'm Dutch. And if I haven't, I'm Dutch. What does that have to do with anything, you might ask. Well, it has absolutely nothing to do with anything…

Ter has this weird theory that Dutch people are obsessed with money. They aren't… I am…. Wait, maybe saying obsessed is a tad too _exaggerated. _What I mean is, I save money, like money and follow insane bets, _just_ to win money. I have limits though don't worry…

Anyway, that is exactly why I only needed about three minutes to come up with a concrete plan on making money. I just had to make one of my fantastic lists on how to make money.

1. The Straw hats already have _tons_ of epic stuff.

2. They _don't_ have technology.

3. They are adventurous, so as cool as an I-phone is in the beginning, they'll forget soon / break it.

4. What would sell well is something flashy.

Then after short consideration I felt a wave of inspiration hit me. No. A wave literally hit me. I forgot we were on a boat for a second…

Anyway, now inspired, I ran to Chopper's office. "Rose! Rose!" I yelled as I barged it. Do you see the pattern yet? Most people do at this point…

Anyhow, back to my quest. As I rushed in I saw a confused Chopper and a healthy looking Rose. And Rose was holding a fruity drink. Did I miss Sanji? Damn, I really want some of his fruity drinks…

"What is it Ave?" Rose asked and I suddenly remembered that I came here for something besides fruity drinks.

.o.o.

"Do you have a cat-laser-thingy?"

"A what now?"

"A cat laser thingy?"

"…and that is?"

"You know that laser you use for playing with cats, you have a cat right?"

"Why would I have that?"

"You have a cat, right?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I carry around cat toys."

.o.o.

Well there goes Plan A… Sigh…

"How?" Chopper suddenly asks. "How are you both fine?!" "We're guardian angels" I replied with a straight face, "We're kickass, you coming Rose?" And I left the room in a badass way. Actually, I just walked out, but it was badass… …I hope…

Back on deck, Rose and I found Ter being bothered by Luffy, who was excited to meet another 'angel'.

"Ah! Ave" Ter called out relieved, "Why did you rush off?" "I was hoping Rose had a cat-laser, but she didn't" I replied with a pout.

.o.o.

"A cat laser?"

"Yeah…"

"Like this?"

"WHY THE HECK DO YOU HAVE A CAT LASER?"

.o.o.

"Jeesh" Ter sighed, "I do, so?" "But… but…" I sputtered, "you don't even _have_ a cat. Your little sister is afraid of them." "One of the neighbours randomly dropped their cat off the other day." Ter replied. "We had to take care of it and I figured that the laser would be a fun toy for you…"

"Well, I'm slightly insulted, but whatever." I said with a big smile. After all, I now had my cat-laser-thingy. Another quest fulfilled.

"What's that?" Nami asked warily. Ah right, she is one of the smart ones, I wish we had money to bribe her trust. "It's one of the great inventions of our world." I said with a big smile, perfect, the buyer and the user at the same place. "Wait, your world?" Ah, I hadn't lied to Nami yet, but it seems as if I don't have to, judging from Luffy's face. "Their guardian angels from another world!" Luffy exclaimed in his sparkle mode. …I wish I had a sparkle mode…

While Nami got attacked by Luffy's propaganda of us, I got into my salesmen zone. Muahaha, be prepared mortals…. Yeah, I don't know where _that_ came from…

"Watch and learn" I stated calmly, which definitely got the attention of both Nami and Luffy. She switched the Cat Laser on and pointed it at the floor causing a red dot to appear. While Nami momentarily freaked out, Luffy made an "Ooooh" sound and tried to grab it. Though he couldn't, because by then I had already pointed it elsewhere. This resulted into Luffy following the laser all over deck.

…I knew it.

Switching the laser off and ignoring Luffy's protests, I turned towards Nami.

.o.o.

"100,000,000 Beli."

"No way, 1,000 at most"

"Nope, 100,000,000 Beli."

"Why would I pay such a ridiculous amount of money?!"

"It distracts your captain and you can use it whenever you want. Or whenever he wants to do something dangerous…"

"10,000"

"100,000,000"

"I said no, what about 20,000?"

"This things production alone is at least triple that amount. 80,000,000"

"50,000?"

"Okay, 50,000,000"

"Let's do half of both our offers. 100,000"

"That's not half of mine… 1,000,000"

"Alright, final deal 500,000"

"Fine."

.o.o.

Nami seemed a bit depressed from the loss of money, but a tool to distract luffy from an adventure seemed like a gift from the gods. Maybe they could finally have some peace for once.

Muahahah… I would've sold it for 1,000 if I had to…

(A/N ADVERTISEMENT! xD A friend of mine posted a story about Rose's percpective of the entire story. It will be on this site and updated regularly. So if you like this please check it out ^^ Her name is nachtwolke, and I think her story is called The Mary Sue club, Rose's view, or something like that)


	12. Chapter 10

_(A/N Sorry for the short chapter ^^; I had an English exam today, so I spend most of last week studying. The next one will be longer, promise Xxx On that note, thanks to everyone who is supporting this story by reviewing / following / favoring. It's a big motivation ^^ I'm also glad that I made it to the tenth chapter. I do have the entire story planned out, but I still think double digits is awesome xD Then again, this is only the 10th chapter if you don't count the prologue and interlude.)_

After Ave had gotten them some cash she had dashed off again. However, this time she had left before Rose or Ter were prepared to follow her, which resulted in their situation now. They were lost…

The Thousand Sunny, was a gigantic ship, and, as it turns out, there were a lot more rooms than the ones shown in both the manga and the animated version.

So here Ter and Rose were, looking for either Ave or a way out of this maze.

"Let's just give up and turn back" Ter sighed, her feet were sore and she was hungry, she did _not_ feel like following Ave on another quest. "But what about Ave?" Rose countered, "We can't just leave her alone!" "Why the hell not?" "Because leaving a hyper active child alone in a place with weapons is a bad idea" "She'll be _fine_" Maybe she got hungry and went to the kitchens…" That was actually quite plausible, so Rose and Ter agreed to go to the kitchens…

…

"We don't have a single clue to where the kitchens are, do we?" "Nope…"

.o.O.

After 20 minutes Ter and Rose had given up and decided to sit down in a random corridor.

"You know?" Ter started with a sly grin, "we _do_ have wifi…" "So?" Rose asked, not sure if she wanted to hear her friends crazy plan.

"Wanna read fanfiction?"

"Hell yes!"

"Cool, what type?"

"ZoSan duh"

"Aww, I ship that, but I also ship ZoNA and Zoro Robin and I ship LawLu and-"

"Alright Ter, how about we just read memories again?"

"Yeah that one was amazing…"

.o.O.

They stayed there for about an hour until Robin came upon them. "Rose-san, Ter-san, lunch is ready"

Ter and Rose blushed and quickly hid their phones, "Okay!"

Robin smiled and continued on.

"Oh wait!" Ter yelled, causing Robin to turn around, raising an eyebrow. "Ummm… Where is the kitchen?"

.o.O.

By the time that they arrived, the others already ate, but luckily Sanji made some sandwiches for them. Ter and Rose sat down in silence and ate the heavenly sandwiches.

"Hey Rose?" Ter asked, "it's already lunchtime." "I noticed", Rose replied dryly, "Your point?" "When are we going home and how?"

Rose didn't know how to answer that.

.o.O.

Lunch was a very awkward affair after that. Then Ave busted in. "Heyyyyyy" She sang, "What's up?" "Food!" Ter replied with a grin. That was all Ave needed, because she rushed to the table screaming "OMG, I'm _starved_". Then, after she took a bite she decided to scream, "THIS. IS. AMAZING."

While Ave and Ter cracked up in laughter, Rose contemplated the Pros and Cons of her friendship with these weirdo's.

Although Ave's loud entrance did do something.

The tension was gone completely.

.o.O.

After eating, Rose felt as if they needed to bring up their current situation.

"So, we're stuck here for an unknown time"

"Awesome right?"

"NO! Not awesome!"

"…..Totally awesome"

"ENOUGH, we are stuck here with NO way back, how will we ever get to the portal again?"

"Oh don't worry about that you guys, it moved."

"IT WHAT?!"


	13. Chapter 11

_(A/N Me: I'm gonna make this a really long chapter. 1 hour later, the chapter is 40 words longer then the previous one and I don't know how to extend it -_- Sorry :P)_

Ave had been right. The portal had moved. _Moved_.

It was suddenly lowered closer to the ground, but not directly. It was like the portal had moved closer, yet further away at the same time.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Asked Ter. Rose didn't have an answer to that. She had been thinking amongst similar lines.

After Ave had told them that the portal had moved, they rushed to the main deck. And now, they saw that the portal _had_ moved.

"We are SO screwed."

.o.O.

"Alright, let's try to figure out what happened." Stated Rose, always the sensible one. "Isn't it obvious?" Asked Ave, causing Ter and Rose to focus intently on her next words. "The portal moves like the sun."

That did make sense, the sun had been high in the sky and now that time had passed the portal had moved downwards, much like a sun would.

"So it moves like the sun?"

"Yup"

'The portal', Rose decided, 'was insane'.

.o.O.

After standing awkwardly on deck while looking at the sky, they all decided to stop staring around the same time.

"Hey" Ter asked, "What's that on your T-shirt?" She had noticed some black scribbles on Ave's white V-neck. "Oh" Ave replied with her infamous grin, "its Franky's signature. I went to him to apologize for the damage I did when I crashed onto the Sunny. Then I asked him about what Cola brand he uses. So we had an _awesome_ conversation about cola. He's pretty cool actually."

"No fair" Ter started to whine, "I want a signature too." "Too bad, Ave replied, while sticking out her tongue.

Of course this started another fight.

"…immature brats" whispered Rose under her breath.

.o.O.

"So let me get this straight Ave. You went to apologize to Franky."

"Yeah."

"And then you talked about cola and he signed your T-shirt."

"Yeah."

"And then you went back to the main deck and saw the portal?"

"No, I got lost and then I bumped into Brook."

"Really Ave, _really_?"

"Yeah, he's quite creepy up close."

"Just because he's a skeleton? That's rude!"

"That's _not_ why Ter! He's just SO perverted!"

"…."

Suddenly Ter wasn't so jealous of Ave's adventure anymore.

.o.O.

They decided to hang out on the main deck next. Well, no not really.

Ave decided to try out the tire swing while shouting "DIBS!", and Ter followed, because apparently, she still had nothing better to do. In the end, Rose would rather spend time with her insane friends then with insane manga characters. So there they were, hanging out on deck.

….

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna read fanfiction?"

"Hell yes!"

.o.O.

That's how the Strawhats found them. Since they weren't stupid people, well since _most_ of them weren't stupid people, they didn't just buy the angel excuse. Rather they were suspicious. Well, Nami, Zoro and Robin were suspicious at least…

After the 'meeting' Luffy rushed off to find the mysterious guardian angels and the rest followed him, because when unknown people randomly fall out of the sky you _do_ get a bit curious.

Naturally, the only one who was worried by this was Rose.

Like it or not, they were still dependant on the Strawhats. So their trust _was_ rather important.

Ready or not here they came.


	14. Chapter 12

_(A/N Thank you guys for reviewing. And There were two Guests reviewing now. xD I'm going to call the first one that reviewed Guest two and the second one Guest one, because fuck logic. This was a bit late, because of the Sims 4. :3 Sims 4. Hope you guys like it Xxx)_

Rose gulped as they neared. One mistake. _One_ mistake and they would be gone. Done. Dead somewhere in this fast ocean. Their bodies would never be found and they would die a lonely death. Then, if that wasn't bad enough, their families wouldn't even know what happened to them. All they would know is that they were missing. They would never get a final answer or any type of closure. Rose involuntarily shivered at the prospect of that alone.

Ter and Ave didn't seem to share her concerns. They were still swinging around without a care in the world while Rose's mind was stuck on her 'F my life' track.

Suddenly, Sanji rushed forward towards them with drinks, wiggly legs and an incredible amount of hearts and sparkles. It was rather blinding. He spoke too weirdly for Rose to fully understand, but she took on of the drinks. She knew that a Sanji in sparkle hearts mode meant free stuff for all females in the area. Ave and Ter seemed to share that notion.

"INCREDIBLE!" Luffy shouted. This shocked Rose so much that she actually jumped and screamed incredibly girlishly, causing Ter to crack up with laughter. 'Great, I'm never going to live _that_ down' thought Rose gloomily. Though both her and Ter paused confused when Luffy continued with, "The mystery power works!"

Luffy and Chopper both entered sparkle mode. Now, with three sparkly people, there were so much sparkles that Rose began to feel a bit crowded. Though she got enlightened on the reason why when she saw Ave's smirk. 'Great' Rose thought, 'that idiot planned something again, didn't she?'

"Told you so" Ave sang, annoyingly if Rose could add to that.

"So you can make _any_ wish come through?!" shouted Chopper with big eyes. "Yup", said Ave, "it's because of my mystery powers"

'What the hell?' thought Rose, 'What has she _told_ them and mystery powers? _Mystery_ powers?!'

Now Ave proceeded to laugh a totally-awesome-evil-maniacal-laugh, "Muahahaha!"

Rose and Ter facepalmed simultaneously. Ave had that power over people.

While Chopper and Luffy started firing random questions at Ave, Rose walked up to Robin. When she was close enough she offered an "I'll tell you the truth if you promise not to gut me?" To which Robin smiled… It was creepy and Rose was probably traumatized even more now.

Robin motioned for Rose to follow her and made some of her hands tap Zoro and Nami on their shoulder, catching their attention.

…

Rose mentally added the Hana Hana fruit to the list of things that were incredibly creepy up close.

.o.O.

It took over two hours to explain everything to the _sane_ people. Rose found that the whole parallel universes thing turned out to be just as farfetched as being angels. In the end, she had to promise them that Ter had some manga as proof.

You see, Ter had ordered all the One Piece manga online, because she didn't want to watch over 600 episodes when she got into the fandom. She was still at the Thriller Bark ark, a fact that embarrassed Ave and Rose, so Ter always brought some of the manga she was reading along with her in her bag. And she brought them _everywhere_.

It was good that she did, because it helped solve a plot hole on the believe of the smart Straw Hats. Oh, wait. It didn't, because we don't want to break the fourth wall this soon into the story.

.o.O.

Back on deck Ave seemed to have had the time of her life and Ter was rolling on the floor, doubled over in hysterical laughter. "Oh good, you're here!" she exclaimed, "Ave should totally have a lying contest with Usopp, don't you agree?" "Why would that happen?" Asked Rose, flabbergasted by the offer. "Oh, because this one reviewer- wait, never mind…" Ter said, trailing off to prevent breaking the fourth wall.

"It seems like fun." said Ave with a big grin, "Why not?"

"Not now Ave" Rose sighed, "The writer can't fit it into the dialogue here."

…we are _not_ breaking the fourth wall _yet_…

.o.O.

While Luffy enthusiastically tackled Zoro to tell him about heaven, which now contained cotton candy, rainbows, sparkles and unicorns, Rose asked Ter to show some of her mangas. Obviously this resulted into everyone looking over the Thriller Bark ark in awe. They laughed at the 'accurate' drawings of them, they boasted on how much stronger they were now and Sanji fangirled about Robin's wings.

The 'sun' was a bit lower now and Ave looked at it nervously. While they figured out it was going to be lower, it also seemed continuously far away from them. They were screwed and she knew it. Soon Ter and Rose would know it too, but Ave hoped that they would remain blissfully unaware for a bit longer.

.o.O.

While the Strawhats were absorbed in the book series Ave randomly pushed Rose down onto the grass.

"What the hell Ave?!"

"Let's just relax and look at the clouds."

"You could've just asked that!"

"That wouldn't have been this fun!"

"Why not push Ter too then?!"

"…I'm scared of her superior strength"

"But she's _tiny_"

"I know _that_"

"I'm NOT small! You guys are just FREAKING GIANTS!"

.o.O.

Staring at the clouds wasn't that bad really. It _was_ relaxing, Ave had been right about that. 'It's a nice way to spend your last living minutes' pondered Rose, who was still convinced that they were all going to die _very_ soon. Meanwhile, Ter and Ave were naming the clouds. "I'm calling that one Fluffy!" "Why?" "It looks like a three headed dog, duh." "Ah, okay, then that one is Eyelashes" "Haha, it looks just like a perverted camel."

Then, something happened, because this would be a crappy story if they all looked at the clouds the whole day. So, Nami ran past them, towards the stairs. A couple of seconds later she was shouting out commands.

The same thought went through all of them, 'we are SO screwed.'


	15. Chapter 13

_(A/N sorry this took so long ^^; I recently got introduced to Code Geass and spend a week watching that. Next to that I'm also writing a story for the app Episodes, which is really awesome to do since it combines English with Ict. Anyways, thank you for the patience and sorry for the wait. Again, thanks to Ms. Patricia and Guest (2) for reviewing again. I love the continuous support so I'm really sorry. I'll upload the next chapter next Monday or Tuesday. Ah and Guest 2, I recently got kicked in the head by logic, who was pretty pissed that I decided to make the first Guest number 2, since a third guest would create a bigger chaos. Anyway, you hereby get the honorary Guest two name, everyone else should stay a guest or just tell me their name so I can stalk them and read all their stories.)_

When the Strawhats had entered the Grand line there had been a long explanation on how the climate worked. All three main OC characters therefore knew that the weather could be unpredictable. They just hadn't expected to be confronted with such a huge storm 'Day 1'. At least, two of them hadn't…

Currently, they were hiding out in one of the cabins or, rather, the first cabin they found. It was a rather surreal experience for them, since from one minute to the other they had gone from a relaxing midday to a thunderstorm.

"Man, it was raining so hard that I couldn't even see" claimed Ter, while shivering. Rose, who had been searching the cabin for a change of clothes came back with blankets. "It's all that I could find" She said apologetically. "Thanks" said Ter, while trying to hold back from shivering more.

"How is the weather now?" Rose asked Ave, who had been looking out of the tiny window since they entered the first cabin they could find, which, sadly, was a tiny unpractical cabin. "Is it still raining?" "Less, but I think that there's a typhoon now" Surprisingly, Ave said that in a cheerful voice while Ter and Rose didn't even react to that statement with anything more then "I see". They had accepted their probable death for several reasons.

Rose had accepted it when she started falling down from the portal. She had even come to terms with it when her legs were recovering. She had always known One Piece was a bloody place and she had accepted the 'inevitable' end.

Ter had been ready to die from childhood. Not that she had a death wish. She had just always been adventurous, risking her live to do stupid things. She lived fully in every moment she got and followed her impulses religiously. Her many near-death encounters had hardened her emotions to nearly dying, she wasn't _that_ much of a drama queen after all.

Ave was another story entirely. She didn't believe that they were going to die, because she believed fully into the 'Mary Sue' theory that she developed herself. In her reasoning, she had figured that even if they got terribly hurt, none of them would ever die. Of course, they could get terribly hurt or land within the grasp of weird enemies, but somehow they would always escape without a scratch.

Ter and Rose found this theory ridiculous, but whatever made her feel better right now was fine. They all needed some kind of comfort and if her's was imagination then that was fine.

From where they were they could hear sounds everywhere.

Nami screaming instructions above a howling wind.

The sea hitting the boat with full force.

Usopp and Chopper screaming their heads off while helping.

Cursing, screaming and the howling of the wind.

It lasted an eternity and a second, then it was over.

.o.O.

"You know" Ave stated after thinking 'deeply' for a while. "I'm glad I'm here with you guys. I wouldn't have survived this on my own."

"And you think I would've?" asked Rose while laughing, "I would've had a mental breakdown by now"

Ter just grinned at them, which caused the other two to involuntarily grin as well. A feeling of euphoria rushed through them, they were alive, they were together and they were _still alive_.

"Nothing can stop us now!" claimed Ave enthusiastically. "Yeah" laughed Ter, "we're officially badass right now." "Nothing can stop us"

"You shouldn't have said that…"

"…why?"

"I SEE AN ISLAND!"

"Schnitzel…"

.o.O.

When they moved back to the main deck, they could all clearly see an island. It was too big to see the edges off on either sides or maybe the storm had drifted them too close to the island to check it out properly. It looked like a calm countryside with a small town and a forest, but looks could be deceiving. (Hmmmm….. Is that foreshadowing or am I just messing with you guys…. Wait, never mind, I wasn't here, we didn't break any wall, and you didn't read this!)

"It's about time" muttered Ave, which didn't get unnoticed by Ter and Rose.

"Wait, you knew we were going to reach an island soon?"

"Yeah, duh."

"Then WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!"

"'…cause I thought it was obvious?"

"_Why_ would it be obvious?"

"It's a basic Mary Sue story structure. A group of friends 'magically' lands into the One Piece world, they meet al main characters immediately and get accepted as friends without any real fuss, there is some bad weather, they arrive at an island, the island turns out to be evil and their part of some greater plot that has the best marines search for them and, in the end, everyone falls in love with everyone, because being just friends isn't as exciting as a twelve year old writing lemon."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"….So this island is evil?"

"Obviously"

"Then _why_ aren't we running away like _sane_ people?!"

"Because it's our inevitable destiny?"

"There is no way that that's right. The chances of being important enough to be wanted dead or alive for only existing are more than one in a billion. Next to that, the chances of such people meeting each other is even less than that."

"We're Mary Sue's Rose, of course we're so special that we're one in a billion. It's why every good writer hates us by now."

"I'm not trying to burst your bubble Ave, but this is _real life_"

"Nah, it's totally some random fanfiction."

"That doesn't make any sense"

"Thanks Ter, you don't make much sense yourself"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How about you save yourself the effort of asking and take an educated guess."

"Why you…"

.o.O.

There were docks to anchor the sunny at. Obviously.

When they anchored at the docks, they were greeted by an old man. "Hello" he said. They waited for him to continue, but they were left with an awkward silence. Until Zoro broke it, by trying to be polite, "Hello, I-" "I'm the dockmaster" the old man said. The 'angel' trio burst out in laughter at this, being reminded of Crocus. Zoro even had to be restrained by Sanji again.

They got some weird looks for that, but it didn't matter anymore. They were here to have some fun. Until the island turned evil on them…


	16. Chapter 14

Annoying as he was, the dock master turned out to be good for something. He provided them with a map of the island and no docking costs whatsoever. "Why do I feel like this is too convenient?" Rose had whispered to Ave. "Because secretly" Ave had whispered back, "He's totally evil. But we aren't supposed to know that yet."

"Anything else that we're supposed to do or feel?"

"We're supposed to trust him unconditionally."

"That's retarded."

"I know"

"Then why are we doing it?"

"Because we're Mary Sues"

"Can't we make any rational decisions?"

"No! Duh."

.o.O.

After looking at the map they had seen that there were three main things about the island.

1. It had a cute little village and a big city, both on opposite sides of the island.

2. There was a lot of forest spread around everywhere.

3. There were ruins.

'Surprisingly' the island was big enough for all kinds of conflicts. It was also rather similar to another known island already visited in cannon before. It was almost as if the author didn't have enough imagination to think of something original and just used an old island, with the addition of some ruins, so that the group would eventually split up.

Ter and Rose had shivered when they had realized that this was exactly like Ave had predicted it would be like.

"Okay." Said Nami, with her hands on her way-too-curvy-in-'reality' hips and a stern expression. "We'll split up into two groups."

"One will get supplies and the other- WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING LUFFY?!"

Luffy had apparently decided that running into a random jungle was way more fun than sticking around. "Wait up!" called out Ter, while she ran after him with a huge grin. Zoro saw the danger into those two troublemakers running around so he did the smart thing and ran after them too.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Ter?" shouted Rose in panic, "This forest could be incredibly dangerous. Not to mention that, no matter how tough you are, people are monsters here."

"Stop trying Rose" said Ave calmly, "We had to be split up some way, we all have to go alone somewhere, we can't just go with two or all of us, that would defy Mary Sue logic."

The last thing Ter heard before vanishing into the forest was Nami shouting, "Get back here you dimwits!"

.o.O.

"Alright" said Nami annoyed. "We'll need new supplies and Robin needs to check out those ruins, so we'll split up into two groups and get back here at 8."

"Isn't it three groups now that-" Rose began, but was stopped by Nami's evil smile.

"…Never mind."

Though they weren't save from Nami's wrath yet, since Ave decided to be a smartass and say. "Isn't there a group that is supposed to guard the ship too?"

The anime hadn't exaggerated this one fact; Nami really did punch hard.

5 minutes and a lot of shouting later, the groups had been decided.

Group 1 contained Luffy, Ter and Zoro, who were currently running around like chickens, somewhere in this jungle.

Group 2 had Usopp, Franky and Brook, who were all staying behind to guard the ship. Rose had insisted that someone should stay behind, even though the dock master was a nice guy who they all trusted unconditionally. Usopp volunteered bravely, while Franky stayed behind with his beloved Sunny and Brook was denied from going, because of all the things that could've happened when people saw a walking skeleton.

Group 3 had Chopper, Robin, Rose and Sanji. They were going to see the ruins, because there naturally was a chance that the rio poneglyph was there.

Group 4 had Nami and Ave and they were going to do the most terrible task of all, shopping.

"….Whyyyy me. Rose, you go shopping!"

* * *

_A/N From Friday morning to Sunday night, I was stuck in the eternal hell humans call a 'bonding trip'. So, I didn't have much time to write. The only reason I'm done already is because 'Ter' was with me and kept saying 'update update' even though I didn't have a laptop with me. Anyway, here's the next chapter. _

_Guest 2, I hope you make an account soon, I would like to read some of your stories for once ^^ (I actually stalk the people who follow this story and read all their stories. *hint hint*) If you do make an account, I can pm you :D_

'_Dancing on Clouds of Sorrow' thanks for liking this ^^ *self-esteem boosted* I like your name b.t.w. Anyway, if you are nitpicking could you tell me about the mistakes? ^^; I only check my work once or twice, so there's probably some typos spread around this. _

_This chapter is super short, but to make up for it, I'm gonna let you guys choose something (or Guest 2). That's why the A/N is at the bottom this time. __**You guys can choose what group will have a chapter first. 1, 2, 3 or 4. **__They'll all get a separate chapter, so it's more of a question of who's first. _


	17. Chapter 15

_(A/N Alright, I feel like i really outdid myself with this chapter, so enjoy! Guest 2, feel free to choose the next group too xD I didn't plan on that giant monster and Ave, but I'll see what I can do. I put in a Godzilla as a gift for you so be happy! Assaultous2, one of my good friends also crossed a river, I don't like saying names, but let's call him... Asier. Well, thanks for the encouragement :3)_

Keeping up with a hyper and rubber teenager was harder than Ter had thought. So was running through a thick jungle. Perhaps she had underestimated the level of difficulty of following Luffy. After all, this jungle wasn't like the ones in Sri Lanka, she pondered while absentmindedly running further. Most things were the same, but the animals were quite large. Ter was sure that she had seen a tigher the size of an elephant, not long before. Oh well…

While she couldn't see Luffy anymore, she could still hear his loud whoops of joy and his childish laughter. "It's like the Oktober Fest last year" muttered Ter to herself, "when Ave got lost in the middle of having a sugar high." Shaking that particular horrible memory from her brain, she upened her pace.

She knew Zoro was somewhere behind them and she decided that it would be better if he didn't catch up to her. Still, _where_ was Luffy?

She had suddenly stopped hearing Luffy's loud footsteps. Worried, Ter ran full speed to where she had seen him last and discovered him up high in a tree. "Luffy!" She called, coming at a stop at the tree's base, "what are you doing up there?" "I thought I saw a funny-looking monkey around here" "I see one!" "You do? Where?" "It's you!" "Eh? Me?" "You're a monkey right? Monkey D. Luffy" Luffy thought about that for a while then burst into laughter, resulting in him falling from the tree.

By that time Zoro had finally caught up. Coming into the clearing he saw a laughing Ter and a Luffy clutching his head.

"If you're done fooling around" deadpanned Zoro, "we have to get back to the ship"

A mischievous grin came to Ter's face as she replied with "Lead the way"

Sometimes, Ter was really _really_ evil.

.o.O.

They spend hours upon hours in the forest. It would alternate between Zoro leading the 'right' direction to Luffy seeing something cool and running off again.

Ter had a lot of fun running around, until Luffy and she had started to climb some banana trees. All the way up the tree her weight, and all those bananas, started to affect the tree. Although it also could've been affected earlier when Luffy had crashed into the ground while fooling around, causing a minor earthquake. The tree had started falling down and Ter had remembered that she was afraid of jumping. Not heights, jumping. So she crashed, banana tree and all, into the ground, causing her to be sore all over. Then, while running, she went too fast and twisted her ankle, being Ter she refused to let that weakness show, but it slowed her down considerably and it hurt like hell.

Then ter stopped walking. She had lost track of Luffy and Zoro and she had panicked. Frantically, she tried to hear some noise or spot some movement. Luckily for her, she heard something in the bushes nearby. Sighing in relief, Ter walked towards the noise, but stopped once she had reached the edge of what looked like a clearing.

She noticed one thing about the clearing, there were a lot of bad guys. Seriously, there were _a lot_ of bad guys. She wasn't one to judge based on looks, but these guys came from some third-rate horror movie or some bad fanfic. _Wait a minute_…

"Why are we burning some random pirate ship again?" Asked the guy with the weird long scars all over his face.

"Because our accomplish and boss the dock master told us that we should" replied the guy with the clown mask and chainsaw.

Of course, this broke the illusion of the dock master being incredibly trustworthy and Ter felt truly betrayed by this revelation.

"Still, didn't you bring too much gasoline Marcus?" Asked baby mask.

"Shut up John" Said the clown, or Marcus, "It's enough, that's all that matters."

"It's still _way_ too much" replied john, "You could burn the entire island down with this."

"I just like burning stuff okay?!"

Deciding that she wanted to get away from these creeps she turned around to run away. Although, since getting away is too smart and convenient for a Mary Sue, there just so happened to be another clown behind her. With a spoon, because spoons are way more scary than knives for obvious reasons. Ter figured that since she was a Mary Sue, someone undoubtedly would come to save her if she screamed loudly enough, so she kicked the clown with her twisted ankle. Then she screamed very _very_ loudly, since kicking something with a twisted ankle is an incredibly bad and painful idea. A.k.a. This was a by-product of Ter logic. You shouldn't ever try this.

In the middle of screaming like a banshee, Ter got hit by something from behind and all she knew hence was darkness.

.o.O.

When she awoke again, with an annoyingly blurred vision, she was at a campfire. And it was dark. Though, with her vision slowly clearing up, she started to see the outlines of two maybe-humans. Then two humans. Then Luffy eating some random gigantic meat and Zoro watching everything very seriously. So Ter did the logical thing and asked, "Is there some vegetarian food here?"

After that she had to explain to a horrified Luffy what a vegetarian was.

It wasn't fun for either party.

.o.O.

Overnighting in a rainforest wasn't that bad really. Especially not with two overpowered pirates that could kick gods ass sleeping next to you. Ter knew that getting back to the Sunny was a priority now, but her ankle had swollen twice its size and she knew that none of them knew the direction back anyway. Ter was glad that she had brought a jacket with her, even if it was still summer, since she used it to wrap her ankle tightly. It brought a slight comfort.

Now all she needed was a good night's rest.

God knows she needed one after all those incredibly creepy clowns.

.o.O.

The next morning they actually did notice her ankle and after an argument that lasted for about an hour, Zoro decided to carry her _against_ her free will. She was too tired to argue further anyway after tossing and turning all night because of that bloody pain. Still, she didn't _need_ to be carried. Her pride was seriously hurt now. She was totally going to tell Ave on him.

Though, since she was in this situation anyway, Ter decided to come clean about the whole 'evil clowns burning ships and betraying dock masters' thing.

Cursing, Zoro started running in some random other direction. Ter jawed and decided that, since she wasn't going to do something for a while, sleeping was a nice option. So she fell asleep and missed her chance of seeing a life-size Godzilla.


	18. Chapter 16

_(A/N Another long chapter, I feel like I'm on a roll ^^. Assaultous2, while I did base these characters on real life people, I did exaggerate personalites and events. Yes, the ankle thing is based on a story, no Asier is not an actual person. I just use different names when I refer to people, like when I named the second OC jessica. Guest 2, thank you. I would love you a lot too if you created an account an wrote a fanfiction as well *hint hint* And I'm glad you still like this story, cause when I look back I realize the earlier chapters are rather boring xD And the evil dock master is plotting an evil kind of plot.)_

"NO"

"At least think about it"

"NO"

"We all have to split up Ave"

"NO"

"Will you grow up?"

"HELL NO"

Rose sighed. Today was already a disaster.

"Ave, just come one"

"I don't wanna!"

Rose made a mental note to herself to never _ever_ tell Ave she was supposed to shopping ever again. When Ave had heard, she had tried to beg, blackmail and even bribe her way out of it.

Ave was truly a sight to behold as she was now, clinging to the main mast as if her life depended on it. Even a mule wasn't as stubborn.

"Just go Ave"

"NEVER! YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE!"

"….just ….just" Rose honestly felt like giving up on her insane friend until a brilliant idea rose to her mind. "You know" Rose sang, or almost sang, well actually she said it in a singing way and- never mind, "It might be worth it. Who knows what stuff you can buy in a real life pirate store".

And before Rose could blink, Ave had rushed off the ship and was bouncing up and down screaming, "Come on, come on, let's go, let's go, let's _go_!

One of these days Rose would definitely shoot her.

.o.O.

The road towards the town was actually a path running close to the forest. So, when Nami and Ave finally went on their way, they got to see some of the trees that the forest was made up of.

"That's strange" muttered Nami, "all these trees seem similar" "It's probably an important plot point that seems random now" replied Ave happily, "just wait until later. Then it will probably make sense." "Honestly Ave" said Nami in her scolding I'm-more-mature-then-you voice, "You shouldn't see everything as if it was some kind of fiction." To which Ave pointed out, "I'm seeing this as a _fan_fiction"

Nami sighed, the girl seemed bright enough at first, but she continuously made similar weird remarks. Although, maybe she just misunderstood the girl. Perhaps Robin would know what a 'fanfiction' was.

"A BUNNY" Shouted Ave suddenly, and Nami accidently used her punching-all-idiots reflexes and gave Ave, what would surely be, a huge headache. "Owww"

"Why did you scream so loudly? What was so important about that rabbit?"

"It was a kanninchen. They're really cute."

"That's no reason to shout!"

"…But it was cute"

Sighing again, Nami decided that she hadn't misunderstood the girl. She meant to act like an annoying idiot, that was all there was to it. 'Fanfiction' was probably something random she made up.

.o.O.

After _finally_ arriving at the town, they both quickly noticed that there was something amiss.

The town was filled with supermodels. Well, at least, some would be supermodels. Their body proportions, seemed really _really_ off. And, frankly, it was rather freighting to see.

"Just what?" whispered Nami confused. She had seen an incredible amount of crazy in her life, but she didn't ever anticipate something like _this._

"Mary Sues" whispered Ave in disbelief, "it's a town filled with Mary Sues".

That seemed to be the cue for Nami to snap out of her disbelief. "Well, we're not here to watch random models, let's go and shop!

.o.O.

To Ave's surprise, shopping with Nami turned out to be _fun_. They would walk into a random store, try on everything and then leave, all without ever parting from their precious money. They tried hats, jewellery, clothes, hell they even tried _dresses._ Ave and Nami seemed to both agree that there wasn't anything better than leaving behind disappointed storeowners. Although, after about 4 hours of fun they turned to their actual business and decided to purchase the supplies that they came for.

.o.O.

Although the shop owners seemed normal, and totally not suspicious whatsoever even though they were all very muscled males with scars, the Mary Sues were just _everywhere_. And they all wanted attention.

"I'm flora" said the pink haired one, "I ate the flower-flower fruit and I'm really sweet" "Well, I'm Dementia" said the gothic-stripper, "and I hate everything due to my terrible past." "Well, I'm Katie" said Katie, "and I'm clumsy and adorable and smart. I'm a great tactician."

God they were annoying. Where was the female cannon character that acted uncharacteristically mean towards the Mary sue? That would've been more fun.

Just when Ave decided to give up on her sanity she spotted a normal person amongst them. "Hey!" she greeted towards the normal-looking person, "don't these OC's drive you insane?" "Not particularly, I like reading OC stories." "Well, I'm Ave, who are you?" "I'm Guest." "….You're Guest?" "The second" "Your mother was called Guest too?" "Don't be ridiculous." "…okay then" "You should go before you break the fourth wall even further." "I really should, shouldn't I?"

.o.O.

Deciding to call it a day, Ave and Nami started to make their way back out of the town, but were soon stopped. It seemed as if, suddenly, all the store owners had become interested into asking them questions or offering them items that hadn't been seen before. "Honestly" said Nami in an annoyed puff of air, "what's the deal with these merchandisers" "Their stalling us" replied Ave dryly and continued on walking, before noticing that Nami had stopped in her tracks. "Their stalling us?" "Duh. Just keep on going, maybe they'll think of a more creative method soon." "Ave, getting stalled is _bad_. It means they have something planned for us." "Of course they do, this is an evil island." "A _what?!"_

Before the argument got out of hand, a storeowner moved a sign in front of his store. A sign that said 30% discount. "Perhaps we should stick around." "Definitely"

So they ended up staying for the discounts, which got higher and higher every time. Until Ave, who had a bit more control over her money-instincts, had enough and walked up to a random storeowner.

"Hey human"

"Yes ma'am how can I help you?"

"Why are you guys stalling us?"

"We aren't stalling you ma'am"

"I get it, it's because you're evil. My mistake, never mind."

"Before you go, would you be interested in a pair of shoes? 90% discount."

Annoyed with all the discounts Ave snapped, "perhaps if you mad it 110%" To which the storeowner happily replied, "sure" as he handed her the shoes and extra money.

Perplexed Ave turned to Nami, whose eyes had long since turned to Beli's. "I just got money for buying something" "….." "…..Nami?" "….." "Are you okay?" "Skypea was just a floating island, I'm in heaven right now."

"Maybe-" Ave never finished that sentence, since a giant Godzilla appeared in the distance and attempted to eat a part of the island. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Ave consoled herself with the fact that it was the ruins, and not the town, that Godzilla tried to eat. _Shit, Rose._

.o.O.

Nami and Ave both started running and when the storeowners noticed that they started trying to chase them. "Why aren't they letting us go?" "Their super evil and stalling, remember?"

After running fruitlessly in circles, to avoid being captured, they stupidly entered a random alleyway. With a dead end. However, before the storeowners got to them the ground beneath them opened up.

The next thing they knew was that they were falling. Then, everything turned black.


	19. Chapter 17

_(A/N Ter kept telling me to update all week, so I did... Yeah that's about it... Oh, for those interested I'm working on a second story right now, it should come out in a month max.)_

After Rose had finally convinced Ave to go with Nami, it was already lunch time. Although, when Sanji offered them lunch, he was vetoed by both Robin, who wanted to see the ruins immediately, and Rose, who was in a horrible mood and kept muttering things involving shotguns under her breath.

The ruins were closer up the only mountain that the island seemed to have and, to get to them, they only needed to walk through a small piece of forest. Taking note of how all trees seemed similar, an important plot point for later, they reached the mountains base fairly quickly and followed the path towards the ruins.

Arriving there they noticed something just as strange. While there hadn't been any trees growing on the mountain anywhere, there were some trees scattered amongst the ruins. It was as if a little child had thrown some trees around the place, completely random.

While Robin was immersed into her own mind, watching all those sloppy builded buildings, the others sat down to finally eat their lunch. Although, after all that walking, they still weren't full after all the food was gone, so Chopper and Sanji walked off to take some of the fruit that grew from the trees. And yes, these trees had fruit, it was ridiculous really.

Rose didn't have to wait long, before Robin came back. "I checked the whole 'town''" she said, "All these ruins seem to be fake." "Surprise surprise" muttered Rose, who hadn't really believed into them being actual ruins after she saw all those random trees scattered around. Then again, she did feel a bit bad for Robin, who was sadly disappointed again. 'Oda-sama, please allow Robin to find the true history soon.' Thought Rose to herself, because she wasn't a telepath and you can't really think to anyone but yourself.

When Sanji and Chopper came back with the fruits they discovered that the fruit on this island tasted horribly. Still, Rose was hungry enough and Robin hadn't eaten lunch yet.

"So" said Rose, trying to start an awkward conversation, then coughing and looking down at the fruit she just ate, how could apples taste so horribly? "How did you know that the ruins were fake?" "They were fake?!" asked Chopper shocked, while Sanji started whining about how Robin's feelings must've gotten hurt. "It was a rather crude copy" replied Robin, grimacing while biting from one of the horrible apples. "Can you tell me what was wrong?" asked Rose, rather interested now, reaching out for another apple while keeping her gaze on Robin, who went on to tell them about hundreds of things that were wrong with it. Although, in the middle, or what Rose assumed to be the middle, of her impressive speech, they were disturbed by what seemed to be a minor earthquake.

Then Rose's brain stopped working for a minute. Or what felt like a minute. She was in a terrible shock after all. What she saw….

It hadn't been an earthquake, rather the mountain 'opened' up and a giant Godzilla poked its head out. …Just what?

Then, as the giant Godzilla tried to chew on the mountain, Rose realized something, the mountain opened up mechanically. It hadn't been a mountain at all. This, of course, explained all the random trees, who looked freakishly similar and the crudely build ruins. Actually, it also explained why the town was so weird, but Rose didn't know about that, so that revelation is only for the readers.

Then the giant Godzilla turned its head towards them. And Rose started running. Away.

The giant Godzilla led out a roar and decided he wanted to chew on the tiny people below. Meanwhile Ave looked up and saw it, notified Nami and both tried to escape from the town. Luffy and Zoro were battling evil henchmen at that time, so they didn't notice. See how this all makes sense after all?

Although, Sanji only had to kick the giant Godzilla once, it wasn't that strong. It collapsed and fell down into the jungle, where, in about 12 hours, Zoro and Luffy would find it and Ter wouldn't see it since she was asleep.

"This place is a trap!" shouted Rose, now in panic, "we have to get back to the Sunny" So they all rushed back to the Sunny.

The Sunny was surrounded by bad guys. Well, they really looked like cheap movie knockoffs of bad guys, but whatever.

"What are you doing here?" Rose blurted out, still in shock about the whole Godzilla thing. "We're waiting" was their brilliant reply, and Rose couldn't help herself, but ask, "Waiting for what?" "Some of our accomplishes are coming from the other side of the jungle, they're bringing gasoline" That wasn't a good thing to say, because at the mere mentioning of gasoline the Strawhats went into rage mode and kicked ass. Which wasn't really that hard, since all these bad guys were really weak. It was almost as if they were just fodder, to advance the storyline.

Surely enough one of the guys yelled "Wait!" deciding to hear him out they let him speak. "Before you completely beat us senseless, we still have to tell you something important!" "What if we don't want to hear it?" "You have to know it, it's very important to the plot" "…..Okay then" "The town was a trap too, we've kidnapped your friends. Oh, and we're all evil" "Is that all?" "Yeah, I think so" "Okay then…"

So the bad guys were beaten to a pulp and an emergency meeting was called.

While Sanji cried over Nami-swan, and Chopper and Usopp had a horrible picture of torture, thanks to Robin, Rose decided to give up on any rescue plan. She figured that since they were Mary Sue's they wouldn't die anyway. Rose now believed in the Mary Sue theory. Who wouldn't after seeing a live size Godzilla and all…

Then Rose thought of something, she pulled out her phone, which had a good wifi connection for some reason, and texted her parents saying that she was at a sleepover at Ter's place. While she felt bad about lying, she didn't know when they would get home. And if they would get home.


	20. Chapter 18

_(A/N Did I ever mention that I'm addicted to watching nationalities on the traffic stat? Well, this month a Canadian person read my entire story and I'm very happy with that ^^ Because, for some reason, I think Canada is the coolest place ever. Not joking. So thank you Canadian person, you made my life)_

Last time Rose ran away from a giant Godzilla, Ter fell asleep and Ave fell through the ground. All three of them had made discoveries on the mysterious island, to different extends of course. In summary they found out that there were a bunch of bad guys moving gasoline in the forest with plans of burning the Sunny for mysterious reasons, they discovered that the town people were trying to keep them split up, and not really townspeople at all. They realized that the mountain and ruins were fake and that a giant Godzilla lived in the mountain. Finally they discovered that there were more people working against them for mysterious reasons.

This leaves us with different questions; Why is there a giant Godzilla? Why do all the bad guys look so lame? Is the island really an island? What are the evil guys plotting? And how does the evil dock master fit into all of this?

Don't worry, you'll get all the answers next chapter!

Meanwhile we have to briefly return to the real world and a frantic Jessica, because I'm evil and I like keeping people in suspense.

.o.O.

Jessica had been there when all three heroines jumped through the portal and she was rather freaked out by all of it.

As the most sane of all, even beating Rose, Jessica realized that jumping into a random portal was _not_ a good idea. She also realized that they were all doomed when her friends didn't come back after the first 10 minutes. After waiting for half an hour, Jessica was, understandably, thoroughly freaked.

Now Jessica wasn't stupid. She had watched enough TV-shows to know that calling the authorities was a bad move. They would immediately destroy the portal and write her friends off as casualties. Her parents wouldn't see it that way, so she couldn't tell them either. She had some friends at school, but she didn't know to what extend she could trust them.

Jessica then decided to do the only thing she could do, she sat down in the hallway and waited.

Hours passed and Jessica saw most of Ave's neighbours. Who knew that she lived in the same apartment complex as a famous soccer player? And just how rich was Ave? The only times Jessica moved were when Ave's family would come and go. They knew her, so it was best that they didn't see her.

Naturally, Jessica knew that she couldn't wait forever. However, she had expected her friends to come home at some point. This belief was tragically shattered when her mother called at 10 p.m. asking where she was. With a growing amount of fear, Jessica started up her car and drove away.

All she could do now was pray for their safety.

Though she didn't know that all of them were far from safe at this point. They were currently busy with running for their lives, getting attacked by evil clowns and falling through the floor. But whatever. It's the thought that counts anyway.

.o.O.

Jessica hardly slept that night and, after hurriedly eating her breakfast, she drove to Ave's house quickly. When she parked, she came face to face with one of the few people she had hoped to avoid. Ave's mother.

"Hello ….Jessica right?" said Ave's mom, and Jessica knew she was doomed. "Hi" she said nervously.

"Are you here for Ave? I'm afraid she isn't home, she's at a sleepover at Ter's house"

"A sleepover?"

"Yes, it was another last minute thing. Ave really needs to learn how to plan in advance."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Just last night, she texted me about it. I wish she would've at least told me herself"

"Ah… okay"

"Did you come here for her? Did she plan something with you?"

"No, I just wanted to go shopping and thought I could ask Ave to come along."

"Well alright, have fun then."

Jessica's head was spinning. A sleepover? Had they managed to come back? And why didn't they text her? She had been sick with worry.

She ran inside the apartment complex and rushed to where the door had been. It was still there. She then tried calling all three of her friends. Well, actually she only was friends with Ter and Ave, she met Rose today, but that didn't matter, she was worried nonetheless.

None of them picked up.

So, Jessica spend most of her free Sunday sitting on the floor panicking.

When it turned around 10 again, and when she was just about to go home, the portal door flung open. Jessica gaped as her friends tumbled out, all looking dishevelled and all wearing strange clothing. "What?" she uttered surprised as hell, because she certainly didn't expect that, but then it dawned on her that her friends had come back alive. "O my god" she yelled and tackled them for a hug, which was very un-Jessica like behaviour, but hey they did just come back from the dead, or doomed life really…

"You will _not_ believe what we've done" said Ave with a big grin.

´"Is that blood?!"


	21. Chapter 19

_(A/N the Next update should be this weekend. And I'm gonna use spaces to talk this time, because I had three reviewers at once. o.O  
_

_ iluvninjas, Yes I read them xD It's addictive really. Strangely, this story is really popular in Malaysia. Which is really cool, because I love Malaysia. And yes their back after 1 day, defying the classic laws of Mary Sue-ism, in which you stay there forever and forget all about your family. I hope you weren't disappointed, but fear not, thee story isn't over yet ;)  
_

_ Guest, I'm glad you think it's getting better, I was hoping it was. I think you can really see the difference since I'm a newbie at Fanfiction writing, but whatever... I do have more story planned, both for this and other stories. I'm thinking of writing a story for Jessica called "Jessica in Narnia"._

_Guest 2 / DemoniaDew702, I'm glad I have you 'suspensed'. I hoped to have that effect on people xD And you'll see what happened soon enough since this 'arc', or whatever it is, is over soon enough. Sadly for your suspense, I've been hit with inspiration and I've added a lot more to the current plot then I meant to originally. And who says no one has been brutally murdered? ;) It could still happen... *hint hint*)_

Let's talk more about Jessica. Nah, just kidding. Let's head back to the current plot.

.o.O.

_Underground_

"No no no no no-"

"What's wrong Ave did you hurt yourself in the fall?"

"…I'm scared of the dark"

"Of course you are"

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"You look like the type"

"…Great, even fictional characters think that I look the scared type, well I'll prove my bravery to you in a _glorious_ way, I won't be defeated by mere fears, I'll- Ow" Ave had tried to stand up and had hit her head. Apparently this place was rocky too.

"We'll have to find a way out of here" muttered Nami.

"What if I text Rose to come and rescue us?"

"What's texting?"

"Ummm… you know the snail phone, but then different?"

"How so?"

The following explanation was rather tedious, so we'll skip to Rose

.o.O.

_The Thousand Sunny_

In the middle of their strategy meeting, Rose came across an unpleasant thought. "What if the dock master is involved with all of this?"

"Why would he?" asked Usopp reasonably surprised, "he just brought us cookies."

Indeed, the dock master had just brought them all cookies for their meeting.

"Well, he didn't try to stop the assault on the Sunny…" muttered Rose, who couldn't help but remember what Ave had told her previously, in Chapter 14, _'"Why do I feel like this is too convenient?" Rose had whispered to Ave. "Because secretly" Ave had whispered back, "He's totally evil. But we aren't supposed to know that yet."_

"You couldn't expect a civilian to stand up against a crowd" reasoned Robin.

"Well, that's true, but how did he know we had a strategy meeting anyway?" Rose pressed on, while trying to contain a yawn.

"…Maybe he just made cookies and wanted to share them?" replied Chopper drowsily, swaying on his feet.

"…Yeah….But…" Rose attempted to say more, but her voice didn't agree with her. Suddenly, her head hurt, it seemed as if she fell down. Her eyes felt as if they were going to close themselves, no matter how much she tried to remain conscious. Then her world turned black.

Well, that wasn't ominous at all…

.o.O.

_The Dock House_

The Dock Master calmly sipped his tea as he checked his watch. He would give it another half hour before he would instruct his men to collect the crew.

Just thinking about his evil plans caused him to laugh madly. Because he's evil. And insane.

…Just to make it clear, this guy is evil…

.o.O.

_The jungle_

Zoro and Luffy rand through the thick jungle at a breakneck speed, but they stopped in their tracks when they saw their path was blocked. By a giant lizardish creature. *cough* Godzilla *cough*

"We don't have _time_ for _any _of this crap" shouted Zoro in frustration, because he was stressed from worry over their crewmates, worry for the Sunny, annoyance for having the task of carrying a sleeping girl and just not in the mood for some random creature.

Hell, even Luffy didn't stop to admire the 'cool creature'. Instead he said, "Josh, let's go over it."

And before Zoro knew it, Luffy had stretched his arms and they were flying.

"NOT AGAIN?!"

.o.O.

_Underground_

While she tried to explain what texting was Ave had, ironically, gotten a text from Rose. Seeing that it was about a cover, she quickly texted her mom about some sleepover at Ter's place.

Then, she and Nami agreed to text Rose for help, but it seemed that Ave's battery was too low. Or dead.

"Nooooooo" cried Ave dramatically and, even though they couldn't see a single thing, Nami knew that Ave had sank to her knees dramatically.

"Why is your battery so dead anyway, you said that if you only texted, the battery could last for days?"

"…..Okay, I'll confess. I might have played Ayakashi. A lot."

"Aya-what?"

.o.O.

_The Dock House_

The dock master finally stopped his evil laughing and opened his desk drawer. It held a ruddy walky-talkie. "Hello units" said the Dock Master in a way that a psychopath would greet bunnies, "It's time to start phase 3"

Then he continues laughing manically, in a slightly different was then before. Because he's evil.

.o.O.

_The Thousand Sunny_

Zoro and Ter crashed into the ship, while Luffy landed on his feet. That woke Ter up. "What the hell?" she said, clearly annoyed, while Zoro reacted more rationally, when he yelled "When will you stop doing that?!"

Of course Luffy just laughed.

Well at least the ship was fine. "Hey guys!" called Luffy, "we're back"

There was a complete silence.

Then there wasn't a complete silence, since Brook ran up from his hiding place and yelled, "The dock master drugged everyone. He's a marine."

*Insert dramatic music*

*Okay stop now*

.o.O.

_Underground_

After feeling along, they discovered that the cave was more of a hallway, so Nami and Ave did the smart thing. They decided to move along it.

When they finally reached an end, they saw a door. A white shining door.

"Please don't tell me that's another portal?"

"Another what?"

.o.O.

This should've probably been cleared up before, but the story's timeline followed events, rather than time.

…Maybe I should've mentioned that earlier.

Anyway, they all left at the same day, but the only ones that returned that day was the, rather panicked, architect group. When Godzilla appeared, Zoro and Luffy fought their bad guys and Ave and Nami tried to escape and fell. When they beat the attackers on sunny, Ter woke up to a campfire and Ave explained what texting was. When the emergency meeting was called, Ter's group was asleep and Ave's group found what looked like a magical portal.

So when Luffy, Zoro and Ter arrived, they were hours too late to stop the Dock Master from kidnapping their friends. And Ave and Nami had literally walked right into the lion's den.

…

Don't you love that moment when everything makes sense?


	22. Chapter 20

(A/N I updated a day early, because I'm an amazing person and you should love me. Anywayz, dear iluvninjas, sadly the world has gone mad. Psych has ended, The Vampire Diaries isn't cool without The Originals, Elena still isn't dead, there is a lack of Hunter x Hunter manga and, worst of all, One Piece is already half way. It has an ending *cries* Anyway, I'm glad you're not disappointed and I hope you like this chapter. Dear Guest 2, or DemoniaDew702, your name rhymes and I love it. Anyways sipping tea and laughing evilly is only my second choice, originally I was going to have him stroke a cat, but I didn't want to give people nightmares.)

Did you notice that you can only die once? Of course, you noticed you can die, that's not the point here. The point is that it's a one-time thing. You can't retake it. You either pass or fail. It's rather stressful really, because who would want to die from something as stupid as water poisoning. Then again, you can also die from laughter, which is a rather funny way to die.

But that's all beside the point. I'm just saying that if I die, I would like to do so in my own dimension. Picky, I know. Again that isn't the point I'm trying to raise.

Actually, I forgot what the point was, never mind.

Alright, so here's the deal. There seems to be another portal here.

And I'm pretty sure that it doesn't move. It's just here. I know I really wanted to get out of this freakish tunnel, but, somehow, taking a random portal seems to be rather moronic.

But there's no other way out is there?

Perhaps, we could try the other way and- Never mind, Nami waltzed the door.

Well, there's good news and bad news. As it turns out, this isn't a portal after all. However, we seem to be inside a marine headquarter. Great. Just great.

.o.O.

Rose blinked slowly as she tried to lift her head and look around. "What the hell is this place?" she muttered. It seemed that she and the rest of the Strawhats had been stuck in a cage somewhere. "Great, just great."

Reaching out to grab her phone, Rose quickly checked the time, cursed, checked again to be sure and cursed even louder. Rose tried to stand up, realized this was a futile cause, and then started to crawl to the body closest nearby.

"Robin" she said, slightly panicked, while shacking the unconscious woman, "wake up, we got to get out of here now, we've been here for almost a day."

Robin wasn't waking up.

Rose sank down, from her kneeled position, and looked around here. There _had_ to be a way out of here.

.o.O.

When they realized that the dock master was a marine, they immediately stormed his dock house. However, there was no sign of him anywhere.

"It's my fault" said Ter, nearly in tears, "I heard them mention him, but I forgot." Before anyone could do the polite thing and say it wasn't her fault, Ter had kicked a random bookcase in anger. Then the bookcase moved to the left as if it had wheels. It had. There was a staircase, because the author was lazy and needed something convenient.

"Well, that was convenient" said Ter, forgetting all about her previous emotions, because that would make her too realistic.

.o.O.

Now, the story is finally getting exciting. So now we're going to have a flashback.

We're going to take a look into the Dock master's life to see why he's such a bad guy, we're going to empathize with him and we're going to feel great about the story being interrupted for this.

_Just in case you didn't realize this until now: Flashback_

_The Dock master wasn't born evil. He was created by his cruel environment. Once upon a time he was a really nice kid, who was adventurous and wanted to become a pirate and sail the seas. Then pirates came and killed everyone in his village but him. Then, traumatized, the Dock master swore vengeance on all pirates. However, the marines that rescued him, thought that pirates killing everyone but him was too convenient, so they locked him up in Impel Down. Devastated that there was no true justice, the Dock master went insane. After the pirate git captured and confessed, years later, the Dock master was released. He went to live on a random Island, which I will not name, because I care about the name just as much as you do right now. There, this troublesome teenager drowned in his sorrows like any other teenager really. And he did a lot of weed. Which is something that no one should do, because I don't want to get kicked out of before I finish one story, and being okay with weed is the way to do it. So don't take weed. The Dock master was also into science, because what teenager isn't. He turned out to be a genius and soon became the best in his field. Because screw experience, there's a talented bad guy that needs a good skill here. So the Dock master researched for a special thing. Which I'm not going to tell you about yet, because it will ruin the final bad guy speech and I don't want to spend any extra effort on it._

_This is the end of the Flashback, in case you're stupid._

.o.O.

"NOOOO" cried Ave dramatically, while sinking onto the floor. She and Nami were in what seemed to be a luxurious room after what would probably be a good night's rest. Ha! Bet you didn't expect _that_! "Don't be so childish Ave and put on the freaking dress!" huffed Nami. Ave pouted. It wasn't her fault! She was sure of that. Nami just had a lot more experience with getting kidnapped by an evil maniac. No one had told her the outfit change was mandatory. Well, it always happened, but she just never noticed it. And now it was annoying her.

"It's not just that I have to wear a _dress_" she whined, "it looks like a Victorian era dress. That's worse than a normal dress. The tight strings are going to kill me. And, while it reaches past my toes, the cut is way too low. Why would anyone ever voluntary wear this? Let alone make it? And why is it black and red? Does he think I'm a vampire of some kind? And WHY are there ribbons?!" "Just deal with it", snapped Nami in return, she had already changed in a similar dress, with white and pink colouring, "before the evil sociopath comes back and makes you." "_Fine_".

.o.O.

Ter had rushed forward, but, when going down, she got overtaken by both Zoro and Luffy. Now she needed to run to keep up with them and running wasn't her strength. Luckily, mentioning all this was pointless, since they all skidded to a halt. The next room was suspicious. All previous rooms had been marine themed, but this one was pink. _Pink_. There had to be a trap here somewhere. Or the boss was nuts. (He was)

Luckily, or unluckily, they were all people who acted instead of thought. So after screaming "What the hell?!" they ran on, and discovered that there were multiple trapdoors under them, by all falling into a different one.

Yay.

.o.O.

The Dockmaster smiled to himself. Today was the day. After all those hard years of research, his quest had finally paid off. He would finally obtain what we are not going to mention here. All he needed to do was figure out which of the three girls was the chosen one. _Oh yes, I went there. Muahahahah…_

The Dockmaster poured himself some tea and laughed maniacally.

He was very evil… …But we now sympathize with him…. …and I don't support drugs.

.o.O.

Ter looked around here. She had fallen into a mountain of pillows. No really. She had fallen into a mountain of pillows. Now Ter did the smart thing and swore loudly, screamed that this wasn't funny, then desperately tried to get out. Which is really hard to do, mind you.

When she was finally free, Ter managed to look around. She then discovered that there was an actual battle suit, black as the night complete with lightning yellow patterns. It hung into a built in closet next to a- Forget the suit, there was a freaking sword here. A big one too. Ter rushed over towards the cool weapon and tried the suit on, which fit perfectly even though I mentioned before she's small, so forget this plot hole. She then took up the sword, while an evil smile came across her face.

Every marine with any field experience whatsoever in a 10 km radius (or whatever Americans have for meters) knew that they should run. _Run._

.o.O.

Rose looked up as she heard some floorboards creek. A siluete was approaching them and the others were still fast asleep. "Who are you?" she called out, "and why aren't they waking up?!" "Well it isn't that surprising that their not waking up, seeing as we gave them another doses when they came here." "Why would you _do_ that?" "So we don't get disturbed. Why else?" The figure had moved closer, although Rose still didn't have a clue what 'it' looked like, seeing as it was covered with a black robe. "What do you want from me then?!" asked Rose, getting slightly panicked by now as most sane people would. "Don't worry." Said the figure, "I only have a question for you…"

"_Do you want to play a game?"_

.o.O.

The Dockmaster nearly spit out his tea. He had almost forgotten the diadem!


	23. Chapter 21

_(A/N I'll be too busy too update next week :( But to make it up to you guys beforehand, I've made this chapter twice as long as normal, and maybe a bit more then that ^^; So enjoy, I guess...)_

Damp steam. The smell of soap. Not a sound, but the running of hot water. It was rather relaxing, which made the situation all the more dangerous.

Rose shuddered as she remembered the strange encounter she had earlier, _"Do you want to play a game?"_ If she wasn't creeped out she didn't know what she was.

She sighed once more. While falling into the One Piece world was a dream come true, it brought her great fatigue. So much had happened in just one day. 'Is this how my life is going to be from now on? Stuck in a never ending story' Closing her eyes briefly she slowly exhaled, she was way too stressed.

The fact that there was some kind of plan of which she was a part of made the situation all the more dreadful.

A knock on the bathroom door. She opened her eyes slowly. She supposed that meant that her time was up.

Sighing for what definitely wouldn't be the last time, she stepped out of the shower.

Looking at herself in the mirror was surrealistic. She felt that she changed so much already, but seeing her reflection made her realize that she was still the same as two days ago. Pressing her palm to the glass, she noticed that the steam from the open shower door slowly fogged the mirror.

Fogging her reflection.

Fogging her.

She sighed again, and, after looking at her reflection a final time, pulled the fabric that had been given to her over her head. She had felt like face-palming when she noticed that her outfit made her look like a miniature Katniss, but she had (luckily?) been too intimidated by the stranger to make a smartass comment.

Glancing around the bathroom a final time she reached for the doorknob, with no clue on what was going to happen next.

When she stepped back out the others were gone.

And so was the room.

The same door that she had entered now led into a brightly illuminated white hallway.

Strange.

Two ways to go left or right. The simplicity of it felt nostalgic and a laugh threatened the bubble from her throat.

Closing her eyes she inhaled, trying to calm her nerves. Ever since that cloaked stranger had quoted saw she couldn't stop jumping at the slightest sound. Then, softly, she heard a mechanical noise. Wheels were turning. Something was moving.

She opened her eyes slowly and carefully tilted her head to the left. The left wall was moving forwards in her direction. 'Of course' she thought, 'that's how the room changed into this hallway'.

Now she noticed small lines on the floor. Lines that were probably used to reshaped the building she was in. If it even was a building.

After taking one last shot at calming her nerves, and failing, she turned to the right and started walking.

She guessed she had no choice but to comply for now.

The mystery man was most likely nearby.

She didn't know how right she was. The mystery man was still in the building, observing her every move through a monitor in what seemed to be the main control room. There were wires everywhere and the walls were all filled with screens, each shifting between millions of camera angles, observing the entire island.

The man himself watched as Rose found the end of the hallway and reached what would most likely become her worst nightmare. He slowly leaned forward and pressed a button, never taking his eyes off of Rose's figure. The button beeped, closing the door behind Rose and sealing her in.

"The Primary Candidate has entered The Labyrinth, sir"

"Good work" said the Dock Master from his 'throne' in the middle of the room. "Have you detected anything?" "Nothing sir" "keep looking then" "Yes sir"

The Dock Master turned to another man, "Send them in" "Yes sir" the man exclaimed and started to type a code into one of the computers. Three doors opened. Most screens focused on what was about to happen next.

The Dock Master focused on the one in front of him. Naturally, it was the biggest screen there was. The Third Candidate was about to appear on it. And she did.

Ter had been locked up in that room for hours. At least, that's what it had felt like. After all, there's only so much you can do in a room full of weapons and pillows. So when a door suddenly opened, even though she could've sworn there weren't any doors there, she rushed outside. And appeared on the Dock Masters screen.

"What is _up_ with this place?" she asked, seeing that there were only two more doors. However, before she could try either, Luffy and Zoro had both stepped out of a door. Luffy, like her, had donned an awesome armour, so they both exclaimed how awesome this was. Zoro just looked annoyed with them. "Who wouldn't wear an armour if it was given to them? Jeesh." Muttered Ter, annoyed that the swordsman hadn't dressed up with them.

They were all in a good position. The Dock Master nodded once. That was enough. One of the men in the control room pressed a button.

Ter decided to 'persuade' Zoro to put on an armour too, but she never got the chance to. Because, suddenly, all doors slammed closed and the entire place started shaking. They were all lifted up with the floor, in an excruciatingly slow pace; it looked as if the ceiling was splitting apart. "What the _hell?!" _Ter exclaimed the moment they reached the top. Around them the wall was shaped in a perfect circle. They had entered a type of arena. _Schnitzel_

Meanwhile, Rose had problems in her own type of arena. All around her were hedges, so tall that she couldn't see anything but green, and after every turn she made came a new kind of hellish surprise. Monsters, trapdoors, flying projectiles and even flamethrowers. She was on an endless adrenaline run. How could she possibly survive this?

The Dock Master chuckled as he looked at Rose's peril. It was certainly amusing to watch. However, none of the sensors placed around the labyrinth had picked up any power. The Dock Master contemplated this for a second, "release the minotaur" he promptly decided, chuckling darkly. Then, on a second though he added, "Are the White Queen and Red Queen in place yet?"

"Almost sir"

Ave was worried. Really worried. She and Nami had been separated almost instantly, both being led through a different corridor. She was alone. And these guards didn't seem all that friendly.

She attempted to look past the one in front of her. It failed.

She inwardly groaned. They had been walking up some stairs for like _forever_ now and she was so tired. Then Ave remembered what made her such an epic person. She pretended to faint. "What…" the guards behind her quickly caught her. "...I'm sorry" she whispered in a soft voice, "I'm just so tired of climbing these stairs." "Don't worry ma'am" replied one of the guards, "I'll carry you up." "Thank you so much, but won't that slow you down? I don't want to be a bother…" "Of course not Ma'am, why don't you rest?"

Ave inwardly smirked. Who needs dignity anyway, if you can instead avoid a hellish staircase?

Thank Enel for the existence of lying.

Now that she was being carried up Ave started to notice little details that she hadn't seen before. Like how the marble staircase was _not_ actually marble or how there seemed to be more light coming in the farther up they went. And how long were these staircases anyway?

It turns out they were very long.

When they finally did reach the top Ave was half asleep through plain boredom.

The Guard carrying here actually had to say, "We're here" twice before he got her attention. When she did have it she jumped to her feet. "Are we there?" she asked excitedly, "what's here? What are we going to do?" It turns out here was a huge mansion. And it was on top of the mountain.

Ave knew she didn't have the best observational skills, but she trusted that she would've _totally_ noticed if a mansion had been present _right on top of the mountain. _

"So this entire 'mountain' is manmade?" she asked, coming to a realization, "and when the mountain opened up they just rose this villa up; this villa used to be _inside_ the mountain. With a Godzilla" "…ummm yes?" "…wow…okay then"

That was actually pretty cool.

Ave felt an urge to go exploring, but suppressed it, for now, "So what are the rules?" she asked, hoping that she could at least leave the room. "You're free to do whatever you want for now, on the condition that you don't harm yourself or any others"

Ave blinked at that.

"Let me get this straight, this is a gigantic mansion"

"…yes?"

"And I can do whatever I want?"

"…yes?"

"And this mansion has fun stuff, like…"

"We have a couple of kitchens for cooking food whenever you request it, a couple of bedrooms all decorated differently, a cinema room, a couple of living rooms with games and a conference room"

"And I can do _anything_ I want?"

"Yes ma'am"

"That's SO cool! What should I do first? This is so awesome!"

"If you can please wait a moment ma'am" a voice interrupted Ave's, rather one-sided, conversation. Another guy had shown up. "How many minions does the Dock Master have" asked Ave annoyed. "I beg your pardon?" said the new man in confusion, "we are not 'minions', we are marines, and who is this Dock Master you're talking about?" "Ummm… the guy who greeted us at the docks and said he was called the Dock Master?" "Do you mean Captain Melvin of the Special Supernatural Research Division?" "WAIT A MINUTE!" Ave's brain went haywire, it was stuck on a loop of '_Captain Melvin of the Special Supernatural Research Division' _She burst into hysterical laughter, "everything makes sense now… I just can't believe it… I just can't you've gotta be kidding me, is it really true?" "Is what true?" "Is his name really Melvin?!"

The guard and not-minion shared a glance, "…ummm, yes?"

Then the not-minion came to his senses, "I have a message for you from Captain Melvin"

This caused Ave to fall to the floor. _Melvin_

It took a while for her to recover from that.

"No offense to the name Melvin, but I just didn't see _that_ coming…" "No, really?"

The not-minion, who looked quite annoyed at this point "If I may have your attention now?" "Sure, what's up?" The not-minion's eyebrow twitched as he roughly shoved a package into Ave's hands. "Congratulations. You're now the Red Queen. Wear this." And with that he rushed off. Quite understandably really. The guard wasn't as lucky.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" asked Ave, she was holding up a tiara at arm's length while scrunching her nose at it. "I think you're supposed to wear it ma'am" replied the guard helpfully.

"…I don't wanna"

"She's _impossible" _exclaimed the annoyed not-minion while storming into the control room. "I noticed" replied Melvin dryly, never taking his eyes off of the screen in front of him. The fight inside the arena was getting rather intense and his loyal minions had succeeded in separating Ter, who was now delivering a rather impressive flying kick. That girl was quiet scary for someone her size. "Are the hostages all in place?" "Yes sir, very well then." "Has any energy been picked up yet" "No sir" "I guess we'll have to up our game then, prepare the cameras"

After 10 minutes of preparation and after putting some new make-up on his face, Melvin was ready. A button was pressed. A gigantic hologram of Melvin's head appeared at both arena's. "Congratulations for doing so well" he stated, "let's up the pace shall we?" Then he proceeded to get into, a rather embarrassing, evil laugh.

"Please?" "No" "Please?" "No" "Please?" "No!" "Pretty please?" "NO!" finally, a chance! She was getting under his skin. "I command you to show me as your queen!" "I can't" "I'll keep nagging you!" The poor guard sighed. For whatever reason he joined the Navy, he certainly did not sign up for this. He had been happy to answer all of the girl's questions at first, since he pitied the poor girl for being targeted by his insane boss; she had seemed so nice and sweet. He regretted that now. After accidentally, and conveniently plot-wise, mentioning that they had cameras observing her friends, she started throwing a hissy fit about seeing them. What seemed to be a nice girl, had turned out to be some evil brat who stopped at nothing, even if that meant that hell would turn over and everyone would die in a horrible fire, wherein Satan- Damn, was she crying? "I'm sorry, I'm just so worried about my friends, and I'm scared that they're going to… to… die…" That poor innocent girl! "Well…" the guard said slowly, "I suppose that it couldn't hurt…" Ave hid a smirk. That sucker. This was way too easy.

This was way too hard. No matter how much ass she kicked, new opponents kept on coming and Ter's ankle felt as if it was on fire. Maybe that flying kick had been a bad idea after all? She was surrounded and they _just kept on coming_. God, she was tired. And cranky. If there was one thing in the world that pissed Ter off, then it was being forced to do stuff she didn't feel like doing. And she had stopped having fun a while ago. Doge. Spin. Slash. Repeat. Doge. Spin. Slash. Repeat. Those annoying friends of hers weren't anywhere in sight either. Wherever they were, Ter hoped that they were having an even worse time. Dodge. Spin. Slash. Repeat. Why was she suddenly so good in sword fighting anyway? Dodge. Sure, she had a knife at home, but it wasn't as if she ever _used_ it. Spin. A big one was coming her way. Slash. She stepped wrong. Repeat. It hurt. Repeat. She sank down, trying not to cry. _Repeat._ The pain lifted. It was gone. That took the Mary Sue powers long enough…

"We have it sir! We've found the energy!"


End file.
